The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction
by OneOneTwo
Summary: Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach are all heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, but they will be put to the ultimate test against their greatest enemy. Who will it be? And who is behind this plot to defeat these three heroes? Find out in The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: The Morning Rush

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 1: The Morning Rush

"Oh my goodness!"

Mario shouted as fast moving Bullet Bills shot from cannons at him from all sides. He had to dodge, duck, and roll just to avoid half of them and then he had to jump over the rest to make sure he didn't get pummeled by the black bullets. Mario could see Bowser directly in front of him, laughing as the airship he was standing on zoomed through the dark storm clouds with thunder rolling in the background. Mario was enraged,

"If you think you are so tough, then come and fight me one on one, no weapons!" Mario shouted at Bowser. Bowser stopped laughing, just for a moment, then jumped high in the air and slammed down on the Airship throwing Mario clean off of it. Mario screamed and yelped as he tumbled through the clouds, the last thing he saw was Bowser's smug face and the dark, ominous thunderclouds that looked like they were ready to strike…

Mario continued to shout before he realized he was in his bed safely under his covers with his brother Luigi giving him a mean stare that looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Oh, sorry bro," Mario apologized. Luigi rolled his eyes before slowly lifting his feet out of his bed and putting on his boots.

"That is the third time you screamed in your sleep Mario," Luigi said coldly,

"What was it this time, Bowser was attacking you on a giant airship before throwing you off?"

"I did not do that three ti-wait, how did you know?"

Mario inquired, but Luigi just shrugged,

"Wild guess."

Mario rubbed his eyes and looked outside, noticing it was light out before checking his clock and gasping.

"Oh shoot! Luigi, we have to get to Peach's Castle! She wanted us to be there at 8 and it is already 7:50!"

This made Luigi go wide eyed as he checked his own watch and quickly got dressed. The brothers put their clothes on, ate some cereal, and then ran out of the house in preparation for jumping into the Warp Pipe that would transport them close to Peach's Castle.

"Luigi, your shirt is on backwards!" Mario shouted after Luigi as he ran towards the Warp Pipe.

"Bro, we don't have time! Let's-a-go go go!" Luigi shouted back. And with that, he jumped headfirst into the pipe causing Mario to grunt and jump in after him.

The brothers sped through the pipe before hopping out in Toad Town, the bustling town full of the mushroom like Toads. The town was fairly busy as Toads bustled about to get to work, school, and other places. In the far right of the town, close to the gates that led to the open plains of the kingdom, Mario and Luigi jumped out of the Warp Pipe and rushed through town weaving through all of the Toad inhabitants.

"Race you there, Luigi!"

Mario told his younger bro while jumping over a Toad carrying an Item Box.

"Hey!" The Toad screamed after Mario as he shook his hand at him.

"Mario, I'm not sure this is safe..."

Luigi replied as he also jumped over the same Toad.

"Hey! Did you not hear what I said to your brother?"

The Toad screamed.

"Sorry Mister!"

Luigi shouted back.

"Last one there has to cook dinner! No holds bard!"

Mario snickered to Luigi

And with that, Luigi suddenly changed his demeanor.

"Oh no bro, I am not letting you beat me this time,"

Luigi said back.

And with that, both brothers sped up their pace running through the narrow streets of Toad Town passing by house after house. Luigi suddenly jumped over Mario and hit a floating ? Block in the air making a Super Acorn powerup pop out of it. Still running, Luigi ate the Acorn and transformed into Flying Squirrel Luigi.

"Hey! Using ? Blocks to get powerups is cheating,"

Mario playfully said to Luigi.

"But you said 'no holds barred',"

Luigi replied snarkily.

Mario simply shrugged and started to run faster, the wind whipping through his huge mustache while Luigi took to the skies and glided using his Flying Squirrel Suit. It was peaceful in the skies, just a clear blue view with white fluffy clouds here and there, and Luigi took this time to reflect on all of the adventures he had been on with Mario, who was almost right below him.

"Hey bro, remember that time we got thrown to that giant acorn tree, and had to run all the way back to Peach's Castle?"

"Oh, totally! But that doesn't even compare the time we went to Dinosaur Island."

"Oh yeah, that's where we met Yoshi. Such a nice guy… But you cannot ever forget the Sprixie Kingdom adventure."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that one!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

There was a moment of dead silence before both brothers started laughing like crazy.

"I never want to lose you, bro,"

Mario said to Luigi when he caught his breath from laughing and running.

"And you as well, bro"

Replied Luigi.

Mario and Luigi were starting to get tired from running through Toad Town, but fortunately the elaborate gate to Peach's Castle was just ahead. Luigi touched down next to the giant gate before Mario ran up to it and started to walk to the handlebar.

"Yes! I got to the gate first! Tonight, you shall make lotsa spaghetti!"

Luigi told a tired Mario as he started laughing again.

"Ok bro, you win."

Mario replied as he let Luigi pushed the gates open and talked to the guards so they could see the owner of the castle, Princess Peach.

Meanwhile, a lanky turtle figure was silhouetted in shadow. He watched the events unfolding in front of Peach's Castle from up on a hill and snickered.

"It is time for my plan to make the Mario Bros. fight their greatest enemy."

He said to no one but himself before slowly walking away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plumbing Favor

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 2: The Plumbing Favor

Mario and Luigi started to walk to Peach's Castle along the nice green grass path with Yvan, a Blue Toad and assistant to Princess Peach.

"So Mario and Luigi," Yvan started,

"How many times have you beat Bowser in the past month?"

"Zero, actually, he didn't even show up to our Superstar Golf Tournament last week," Mario responded.

"Yeah, I was pretty relieved actually, as Bowser is terrifying up close," Luigi added.

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy-cat Luigi, you have beaten Bowser on your own!" Yvan pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was DLC!" Luigi countered.

"Luigi, what did we say about breaking the fourth wall?" Mario whispered.

"Oh, sorry bro," Luigi whispered back.

And with that, the trio reached the door to Peach's Castle and Yvan invited Mario inside.

Yvan looked at Luigi with a confused look and said,

"Uh, Luigi, you still have on…"

"Oh right! I still have my Flying Squirrel Suit on," said Luigi meekly.

Before Luigi could take his suit off, Yvan punched him in the arm, making him lose his suit and just stand in his normal green overalls.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Luigi said with an annoyed glare as he rubbed his arm.

Yvan just chuckled and walked inside the castle while Luigi rolled his eyes.

It was massive, both the exterior and interior were colored red and white, giving it a very regal feel. All along the interior of the castle were banners of mushrooms and crowns, the two big symbols of the Mushroom Kingdom. The trio walked along the main lobby and up two flights of stairs to the bedroom of the owner of the castle, Princess Peach. When they reached the third floor, they noticed Peach outside of her bedroom and she waved hello to them.

"Hi Mario, hi Luigi!" she said excitedly.

"Hello Princess," Luigi said to the princess while Mario just blushed, as he and Peach had been dating for a while. Yvan snickered while Luigi elbowed Mario,

"Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot or are you going to say hello?" he asked his brother. Mario jolted and looked like he just came out of a trance before he said,

"Oh, hello Princess, you look beautiful today."

Peach blushed and Yvan continued to snicker before Peach looked at him. Yvan quickly bowed down, and changed his expression to one of apology

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, it is nice to see you. Here are Mario and Luigi as you asked."

Peach giggled and told him,

"Thank you Yvan, could you just wait outside while I talk to the Mario Bros?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," he responded.

Yvan opened the door and walked out of the room while flashing a snicker at Mario. The Mario Bros. simply looked at each other with smug looks.

"So, Mario, Luigi, since you two are plumbers, I need your help. Recently, the Warp Pipe from Toad Town to Soda Jungle has been clogged on the Soda Jungle side. Do you think you can fix it?" Peach asked.

Luigi opened his mouth to speak before Mario cut him off with a confident statement,

"Of course Princess, we are the best plumbers around! We can fix any Pipe, unclog any drain, we're the Mario Brothers! Wahoo!". Mario then jumped really high into the air much to Peach's satisfaction and Luigi's annoyance. Peach giggled before Mario landed and then told them,

"I would also like to come with you as there are a few Toads there as well that I would like to talk to as well."

Luigi started,

"I don't know Princess, maybe this isn't the best idea…"

But Mario interrupted Luigi again,

"Of course you can come with us! You are strong and powerful. Sure, Soda Jungle may be filled with purple poisonous water, a haunted forest, and tons of critters…"

"Exactly!" interjected Luigi

"Shut up, Luigi," Mario whispered to him with an annoyed look,

"Anyway", he said again to the Princess,

"We got this, Princess. Trust me."

The Princess's face lit up and she hugged Mario suddenly.

"Thanks Mario!" she said cheerfully.

"Anytime Princess!" Mario said back.

Luigi just rolled his eyes and leaned on one of the pillars.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Peach said excitedly.

Mario, Luigi, and Peach all left the castle for Soda Jungle while Yvan stayed back to guard it in case anything happened.

"Mario, are you sure about this? I am not saying she can't protect herself, but Soda Jungle is pretty dangerous," Luigi said to Mario after he closed the gates to the castle.

"Why are you worrying, Luigi? If she can get past Champion's Road, she will be fine in Soda Jungle," Mario responded.

"Hey! I thought you said no breaking the fourth wall!" said a glaring Luigi.

"That is not breaking the fourth wall, Champion's Road was the place we went to in the Sprixie Kingdom." Mario replied.

Luigi looked back at Princess Peach with worry while Mario continued to stride down the path with confidence.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a tall figure was talking to two Wigglers.

"I want you to follow the Mario Brothers and kidnap either Mario, Luigi, or Peach if you get the chance. Then, take them to my castle, where I will be waiting." The two Wigglers nodded and started to covertly follow the Mario Bros. and Peach while the lanky figure sighed.

"I really hope this plan works, I have been planning this for a month."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed these first two chapters! I won't be updating every day from now on. I'll probably try to update at least once a week but it will be at varying times during said week. Sometimes I may update more than that! Hope you guys enjoyed, and please leave reviews, as I really want to improve on my writing.**

 **Thank you guys so much! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Rising Tensions

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 3: Rising Tensions

Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach all walked through Toad Town in order to get to Meringue Clouds, which will lead to Soda Jungle.

"Ok, to get to Soda Jungle, we have to get through Meringue Clouds, climb down a giant beanstalk into the haunted part of Soda Jungle, and then simply walk northward to the entrance where we will find the Warp Pipe," Mario explained,

"Got it?"

Luigi shuddered,

"But Mario, do we have to go through the haunted part? There are so many ghosts like Boos and Fishbones and it is all so scary,"

Luigi then started crying prompting a few Toads to look around at the trio. While Mario cringed from all the bad attention, Peach comforted him.

"It's okay Luigi, Mario knows the way through the haunted jungle. Right Mario?" She asked with an innocent tone of voice.

Mario rubbed the back of his head and looked to everywhere but Peach,

"Right, let's go with that," he told her.

Luigi shed a few of his tears before stating,

"Ok ok, let's just go and get this over with."

Mario and Peach were satisfied with that answer and the trio continued walking towards Meringue Clouds.

Meanwhile, the two Wigglers were following them covertly through a thick batch of trees, and were trying to find a moment where they could attack them.

One of the Wigglers was yellowish-pink and had brown segments and a purple flower on her head, while the other one was a dark green with rusty red segments and a blue flower on his head.

"Jerry, look at that cloud over there!" One of the Wigglers said while pointing her nose at the cloud in question.

"What is it now, Emma?" asked Jerry while he rolled his eyes.

"It looks like you," Emma snickered.

"Hey!" Jerry replied.

Emma just laughed and continued to keep her eyes on the cloud. Jerry was visibly annoyed and poked one of her segments with one of his many legs.

"Keep your eyes on the prize Emma, we need to capture one of the Mario Bros. or Peach," Jerry told her through gritted teeth.

Emma just put on a bright smile and playfully responded to Jerry,

"Oh COME ON Jerry, you need to have a little fun sometimes."

"Listen, I know we were just put together as partners, but you need to stay focused and we need to capture one of them before they find out what is going on!" said Jerry.

"Fine," Emma pouted

"But only if you agree to have have a little fun," Emma snickered.

Jerry huffed and continued to walk in the shade before he stopped.

"Here is the entrance to Meringue Clouds," he started,

"You see that giant sign over there that says 'Welcome to Meringue Clouds?' Good, I'll sneak up behind it while y-" Jerry paused as he saw Emma charge towards the trio shouting

"EMMA JENKINS!"

Jerry got really angry and almost turned red before rushing after Emma,

"She never listens to anything I say. She always is on another planet. I'll bet she doesn't even know who Leeroy Jenkins is."

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were almost at the sign before hearing Emma's battle cry. All of them were very confused and Mario didn't even see Emma coming towards him before she hit him in the back causing him to take a massive amount of damage.

"Ow!" Mario shouted as he got knocked over from the brute force of Emma running into him.

Luigi and Peach were surprised but quickly got into battle stances before seeing Jerry come over as well.

"Sorry about my doofus colleague over here," Jerry started, "Anyway, we are here to take you three down!"

At first, no one said anything, but suddenly Luigi screamed and performed his infamous Green Missile attack. He pulled himself backward, and then launched himself straight at Emma causing her to fall over. And from there, it was an all out brawl with Peach taking on Jerry while Luigi taking on Emma. Mario was still lying on the ground, now unconscious.

Peach took out a spare umbrella while Jerry snickered.

"You really think an umbrella is going to hurt me?" He asked sarcastically.

Peach only had one answer, and she said in the most cheerful voice possible,

"Yes, yes I do," Peach then swung the umbrella straight at Jerry's face catching him off guard and hurting him. He became enraged and turned red before attempting to charge straight at Peach. Peach simply jumped into the air and hovered over Jerry while he ran himself into the sign she was standing in front of. Peach then struck the final blow by swinging the umbrella straight at Jerry's back segment which caused him to yelp in pain and turn back into his normal green form.

At the same time, Luigi was battling Emma using a variety of jumping and kicking techniques while Emma was dodging all of them. While Emma wasn't good at actually fighting, she was really good at taking advantage of her surroundings to trick her opponents. She saw a ? Block and ran over to it with a carefree smile in order to bait Luigi.

"Oh no you don't!" Luigi said angrily before punching Emma straight in the nose and jumping at the block, which produced a Blue Pepper. What Luigi didn't expect was for Emma to grab the pepper in mid-air and chomp on it before Luigi could even grab it. She snickered as blue lines began to form around her as she now had the Speed Up stat. Luigi only just noticed this before realizing what just happened.

"Oh," Luigi stated flatly before Emma ran in circles so fast that Luigi started to get dizzy and then fainted. At this point, Mario woke up and groggily got up and yawned,

"Oh my goodness Luigi, what time is it?" he asked with confusion. He suddenly opened his eyes wide before he looked over at Luigi on the ground, about to get clobbered by Emma.

"Yeah!" she shotued,

"It's clobbering time!"

"Oh no!" Mario screamed before he jumped high in the air, did a spin, and then slam straight down on Emma butt-first. She moaned as she looked defeated from Mario's ground pound and fell over. Luigi got up dizzily and almost fell over again as Mario helped him up. Peach rushed over as well before they started to walk away from the Wiggler.

"Bro," Mario began, "you can't ever be overconfident in yourself, as it will only lead to defeat." Luigi shook off his dizzyness before looking at Mario with fire in his eyes,

"Oh yeah, Mario?! Then what have you been? Underconfident? This entire day you have had one moment of hubris after another!" Luigi said with emphasis.

"At least I don't cry like a baby over a jungle," Mario countered.

"Can you both just please stop arguing and can we just head into Meringue Clouds?" Peach asked with a tired tone.

Both brothers looked upset and Mario apologized,

"Sorry Princess. You are right. Let's just head for Meringue Clouds."

Mario and Luigi were still slightly upset with each other as they walked from the brown dirt path onto the white fluffy clouds.

At the same time, Emma and Jerry looked defeated.

"What was that, Emma?" Jerry asked as he walked away from the sign and towards Emma after the trio left.

"I'm sorry Jerry." She responded meekly.

"You had better be a more capable fighter next time," Jerry said with malice as he also started to walk towards the cloud path. Emma paused for a second and wondered if she made the right choice by working with Jerry before running after him.

 **A/N: Whew. This is the longest chapter yet and it also has the first fight scene! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review as I really want to get better with my writing. I decided to add in the Blue Pepper from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga because I realized that I was using a lot of aspects from New Super Mario Bros. U. So I tried to mix it up a little and I really hope that it is okay that elements from New Super Mario Bros. U are prevalent as it is pretty central to the story. Don't worry though, as other games will definitely get representation. Thank you all so much for reading and I hope that you have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hoist by his Own Petard

T **he Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 4: Hoist by his Own Petard

Mario, Luigi, and Peach all walked along the fluffy white clouds that made up the sky land of Meringue Clouds. Mario and Luigi were still upset with each other, but they walked in silence along the clouds as plenty of creatures like Paragoombas, Parabeetles, and Toads passed by. They continued to walk in silence until Mario spoke up,

"So, how much longer are we going to walk in silence?"

Nobody answered him.

"No, seriously, I am really starting to get bored out of my wits here. We still have a ways to go before we get to the vine that leads us to Soda Jungle. When are either of you going to start talking again?" Mario asked.

Luigi didn't respond while Peach said in a cheerful voice.

"My my, look at the weather today! The clouds are white, it is pretty warm, the sun is out…"

Mario and Luigi suddenly froze. Luigi especially looked very concerned.

"Um, Princess, say that last part again," he said meekly.

"What? That the sun is…"

"THE SUN!" Mario and Luigi both screamed.

And then the Sun did a dive bomb towards the trio as they looked on, terrified.

Meanwhile, hiding behind a cloud, Jerry and Emma were watching the trio walk.

"So, Emma, here is the plan," Jerry started,

"I called in the Angry Sun just in case we failed back there. We are going to wait for him to attack the Mario Bros. and Peach before we swoop in and kidnap one of the three. Got it?"

"Mhm, yes," Emma said absentmindedly.

Jerry turned around,

"Emma, did you listen to a word I just said?"

"Nope," Emma responded cheerfully.

Jerry sighed as he fiddled with his flower.

"Just attack them when I say go, okay?"

"Okay," Emma responded with that same cheerful accent.

Soon enough, the Mario Bros. and Peach stopped walking and screamed,

"THE SUN!" before the Angry Sun swooped down with its angry facade and attempted to burn any of the three alive.

"GO GO GO!" Jerry shouted

Emma then threw a net on him, and Jerry just looked confused.

"What? You said go, and I got ready to throw," she said blankly to him.

Jerry sighed angrily and shotued,

"Just go and attack them!"

And with that, another huge fight scene occurred with the Angry Sun, Jerry, and Emma fighting Mario, Luigi, and Peach.

"Geez! Why can't we ever catch a break!" Mario screamed.

"Because you attract all the attention," Luigi mumbled.

"Luigi!" Mario screamed at him.

"What? It's pretty true…" Luigi mumbled back.

Mario got really annoyed but instead focused his anger on the three opponents in front of him. This fight was much harder as there were three opponents for the trio to face instead of two. This time, Luigi fought Jerry, Peach fought Emma, and Mario fought the Angry Sun.

Jerry attempted to ram Luigi but Luigi took a page from Peach's book and jumped over Jerry. However, Jerry noticed this and when he was under Luigi. He stood up on some of his legs and hit Luigi when he was coming back down, which then caused Luigi to fall over and moan in pain. Jerry snickered,

"Is that all you got, Player 2?"

Meanwhile, Mario was busy fighting the flaming Angry Sun. Mario knew that he couldn't defeat the Angry Sun easily so he dodged the Angry Sun's dive bombs repeatedly while searching his pockets for a good item. One time, the Angry Sun barely touched Mario's overalls and they caught fire, surprising Mario. He screamed as he tried to run around and put out the fire while he accidentally tripped over Luigi, who was still down. Both Mario Bros. groaned in pain even though Mario's tiny flame had been put out. The Angry Sun and Jerry both laughed hysterically as they looked upon the Mario Bros, both of whom were laying on the ground.

At the same time, Peach was battling Emma with her frying pan while Emma dodged and looked around the environment she was in. She saw a Winged ? Block flying by her and ran towards it jumping and hitting it with her head. She cringed in pain for a second before grabbing the item that came out of the block, a POW Block. She flashed an evil smile at Peach, who didn't notice the POW Block before she threw the POW Block on the cloud. The ground shook as Peach and Jerry (who was still laughing) fell over from the shockwave that just shook the cloud. Since the cloud wasn't very stable as a platform, it broke apart as everyone but the Angry Sun fell towards the ground below. Mario and Luigi were scared out of their wits as they both grabbed Super Acorns from their pockets and transformed into their Flying Squirrel forms to safely glide down. Peach meanwhile used her special abilities to float down to the ground below while Jerry and Emma just landed on another cloud. Mario and Luigi both floated down safely and Mario really got angry.

"Luigi!" he screamed, "What was that? You got destroyed by a caterpillar with a flower on its face!"

Luigi looked equally as annoyed,

"Oh yeah, well at least I didn't have the hubris to take on the sun of all things."

Mario and Luigi locked eyes and rubbed their big noses against each other even getting in a fighting formation before a fishing hook caught one of Luigi's squirrel arms that he used to glide. Luigi twitched a little bit as he moved his hand to find the hook before it hoisted him up. Mario screamed, waved his hands around and looked up as Emma reeled up the fishing hook from her cloud with an evil grin. When Luigi (who was terrified beyond belief at this point) was up at the cloud, she bumped into him making him lose his squirrel suit and knocking him unconscious.

Mario and Peach could only watch in horror as Jerry and Emma laughed at them and ran along the cloud they were on with Jerry holding Luigi while the Angry Sun simply flew away.

 **A/N: Oh no! Luigi has been captured by Jerry and Emma! How will Luigi escape? Well, you shall find out throughout the story as Luigi's capture is pretty central to the unfolding mystery going on around the trio of heroes. Also, I know that we have had two action sequences for the last two chapters, but I won't be putting action in every chapter. Finally, please review this story, as I really want pointers on my writing so that I can get better. Thanks readers! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Messages

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 5: Messages

Jerry and Emma quickly ran across the cloud tops with Jerry carrying Luigi on his back. They tried to follow the path but they tried to hide behind other clouds and objects so that they would not get noticed by other creatures. Before long, Jerry got a call from his iPhone.

"Hello?" Jerry asked

"It's me," said the lanky turtle figure from before, "I need a status update."

"We got into a tussle with the Mario Bros and we captured Luigi," Jerry responded.

The turtle figure sounded pleased,

"Good, very good. Bring him back to the castle and be sure you put him in the cage. My plan is almost complete. Just be sure to take the shortcut through Rock-Candy Mines."

Jerry nodded to himself.

"Oh, we had the Angry Sun help out to because Jerry failed the first time!" Emma said cheerfully.

"WHAT?!" The figure shouted.

"And I beat your high score in Super Mario Run!" she continued.

"Uh, nothing! Bye!" Jerry said in a frantic tone.

He quickly hung up and turned to Emma with an enraged look.

"What in the name of Grambi was that?" He said in an exasperated tone,

"If you pull another stunt like that, I WILL leave you behind! Understand?!"

Emma looked terrified, and all she could muster was,

"Yes."

Jerry still looked annoyed but continued walking while Emma followed suit, making sure to keep her distance.

Meanwhile, on the grassy Sunbeam Plains, Mario and Peach were looking around trying to find a way back up to Meringue Clouds so they could continue their journey.

"Oh look Princess," Mario pointed, "It's a cannon!"

They both walked over to the sleek black cannon as they tried to figure out how it worked.

"Mario, I don't think this is safe…" Peach started

Mario interrupted with a confident look on his face,

"Don't worry Princess. Everything will be just fine."

Mario jumped onto the cannon,

"You just enter it like this…"

He jumped into the hole like it was a Warp Pipe and aimed it towards the sky.

"And then you fire!"

He said in a muffled voice. He then fired himself out of the cannon with Peach having a shocked look on her face. Mario shot up into the sky and eventually hit a Paragoomba straight in the face before landing on the white fluffy cloud.

"Hey!" he screamed,

"What was that for?"

Mario looked around sheepishly before apologizing to the Paragoomba. He simply huffed and walked away before Peach came up on the cloud as well.

"How did you get up here without shooting so high in the sky?"

Mario asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"I used the bouncy platform below to spring into the sky."

She giggled. Mario breathed a sigh of relief and changed his expression to a look of worry as they continued to walk.

"What's the matter, Mario?"

Peach asked

"I'm worried about my brother. I love him of course, but sometimes he is too scared to fight back against evil. We don't butt heads often, so I feel like it was my fault that we had that argument."

He looked to the floor and pulled out his iPhone with a picture of and 8-Bit Luigi sprite on its lock screen.

Peach understood what Mario was going through,

"Oh Mario, don't worry, we'll get your brother back."

Peach comforted him along with patting him on his bright red hat.

"I hope so…" Mario said longily.

They continued walking along the cloud path, hoping to find the giant vine.

In a castle along the outskirts of Soda Jungle, the lanky turtle figure was pacing in a room filled with magma.

"Those idiot Wigglers already failed me once and they had to call in the Angry Sun as backup. I don't have much confidence in them making it all the way here."

He continued to pace, thinking about his next move. Suddenly, a Magmaargh appeared out of the lava.

"Sir!" He said in a scratchy voice.

"Yes?" The figure asked.

"I have news of your colleage that requested to join you."

"And?" He asked.

"He wants you to meet him near Grumble Volcano to discuss Project M."

"Are you crazy? That is in Dark Land, in other words, where Bowser lives! If he finds us, especially our colleague, he will DESTROY us," the figure responded

"I am well aware of this, but that is what he requested. Besides, it is not like a Lightning Cup race will be taking place there."

"THERE IS!" the figure screamed.

"Well, that is what your colleague requested, sir," the Magmaargh responded.

The figure shook his head,

"Fine, I'll go, but I want you to guard the castle with your life."

"Yes, sir," the Magmaargh responded.

The figure slowly walked out of the room while the Magmaargh sunk back into the lava,

"And the name is Aidan…" he said before the room became empty once more.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to build some more character development for both the heroes and villains. Aidan will become an important character later, but for now he is the messenger for the figure. Speaking of which, you might be able to guess the character's identity but I won't say who it is for another few chapters as I want it to be a big reveal. Finally, I tried once again to insert some other Mario games into the story such as Mario Kart 8 (As Wii Grumble Volcano is in the Lightning Cup) and Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam (Sunbeam Plains). I also referenced the fangame Project M although the Project M in this story has nothing to do with the game. The last thing I would like to say is to please leave reviews, as I really want to improve my writing. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day.**


	6. Chapter 6: Crossing the Bridge

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 6: Crossing the Bridge

Mario and Peach continued to walk along the fluffy white cloud path until they noticed that they came across a slew of rainbow bridges.

"What is this, Mario?"

Peach asked. It took Mario a second to realize where he was, but he eventually remembered from his previous adventure through Meringue Clouds.

"Oh, Princess! I remember! We have to choose the correct path across these rainbows or else we will have to fight a bunch of Fuzzies!" He stated. He looked across the three possible rainbow paths and looked below him to Sunbeam Plains. Mario shuddered before considering what to do.

"Hey…" a voice said quietly behind him. Mario jumped and got into a fighting stance before turning around to see a Boomerang Bro.

"Hey! I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to help you…" the Boomerang Bro said softly with an air of confidence.

Mario didn't let up his fighting stance and scrutinized the Boomerang Bro.

"What is it that you want?" Mario responded with a tint of suspicion.

"Simple: to help you across these rainbow bridges and to make sure you don't fight any Fuzzies. After all, I am the owner of these bridges," the Boomerang Bro responded while pointing to a badge he was wearing stating he was the owner of the bridge.

"Oh, i'm so sorry!" Mario responded, "I thought you worked for Bowser because you snuck up on me."

"No no, I despise Bowser and his crew," he stated with disgust, "I know how these bridges work, they alternate after each person crosses it. You must cross Bridge 3."

He then pointed to a rainbow bridge marked 3.

"Thank you so much," Peach said enthusiastically while shaking the Boomerang Bro's hands vigorously.

"Don't mention it," he said with a snicker.

Mario felt a little nervous, but stepped onto Bridge 3 as he walked to the next cloud as Peach followed him. They continued to walk, but Mario felt nervous.

"What is it, Mario?" Peach asked concerned.

"I don't know Princess, something seemed off about that Boomerang Brother," he responded nervously.

"I don't know, he seemed helpful," she said cheerfully. Suddenly, a big black object zoomed past Mario.

"Woah!" Mario screamed as he fell backwards.

Peach looked shocked as they both looked up to see at least a hundred Fuzzies zooming around the fluffy cloud. Mario and Peach were shocked senseless as they realized what happened.

As soon as Mario and Peach left, the Boomerang Bro snickered to himself and opened his iPhone to see Jerry calling him,

"Yes Jerry?"

"Hi Boomer, did you misdirect them to the Fuzzy cloud?" Jerry asked gruffly.

"Yes, mission accomplished. They are currently on the cloud and I also closed the third Rainbow Bridge. They are stuck on the cloud," Boomer responded with confidence

"Good. You have done your job well. Your payment of 5,000 Coins shall come to you within the next week." Jerry said, sounding pleased.

Boomer smiled maliciously,

"Good, and I expect those Coins. I need them to fund this bridge you know. Ever since Peach made that decree that toll bridges in sky areas are illegal, I haven't made any money. I have a family who is starving!"

"Ok, great. The Coins will come soon, bye," Jerry said before he hung up, uninterested.

Boomer laughed to himself,

"Family? I don't have a family," he snickered to himself, "I'm gonna use those 5,000 Coins to buy myself that Beast Glider, or Ghastly Glider, whatever its called. I'll be able to glide around in style and impress everyone around this area."

On the cloud filled with Fuzzies, Mario and Peach stood wide eyed and annoyed.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that Boomerang Brother!" Mario shouted as he stomped the cloud. Peach simply stared blankly,

"I...I'm sorry, this was my fault," she told Mario.

Mario simply looked annoyed at Peach,

"Yeah, it kinda was," he said back flatly.

He looked around trying to find a way off of the cloud but since the Rainbow Bridges disappeared, he didn't see a way off.

Peach however, looked at the ground and started to cry.

Mario realized he made a mistake by blaming Peach and comforted her.

"I'm sorry Peach, I didn't mean to tell you that,"

"Even though I did," he thought to himself.

Peach stopped crying and wiped her tears before simply stating,

"It's ok, let's just try to find a way off of this island." Mario nodded, and they both looked around. About a minute later, Mario saw a Winged ? Block floating around and decided to jump at it. An Item Bag then popped out.

"Look Peach! I got an Item Bag!"

"Great! I think those things contain three random items, so let's hope we get a good one."

Mario nodded and placed his hand in the Item Bag. He felt a glossy, pulsating object and pulled it out, revealing a Super Star.

"All right! Let's defeat some Fuzzies!" Mario shouted.

He crushed the Super Star in his friend causing him to flash rainbow colors very fast. He then tapped Peach causing her to light up as well.

"Yahoo!" They both shouted as they ran through hordes of black, pulsating Fuzzies, knocking them off of their rails that they were traveling on. They smiled wildly with glee as they ran through to the other side of the cloud before looking back to see that they defeated all of the Fuzzies. Since they defeated all of the Fuzzies, the Rainbow Bridge on the other side of the cloud opened up. Mario and Peach high five just as the Star power ran out, before taking a short rest on the now empty cloud.

"That was a close one," Peach said wiping a little sweat off of her blonde hair.

"Don't worry, when I'm around, you've got nothing to worry about," Mario said jumping in the air. Peach giggled and Mario helped her up as they started to walk across the Rainbow Bridge to the rest of Meringue Clouds.

By the time they hung up, Jerry and Emma had reached the only village in Meringue Clouds, being the Seesaw Shrooms Village. They both ran just outside the small village and ducked behind a short mushroom platform.

"Ok, Rock-Candy Mines is just beyond here. We have to get through this village though and try to have them distract Mario and Princess Peach while somehow sneaking Luigi through as well. Got any ideas?" Jerry spouted quickly. Emma just blankly stared at a cloud across from her while Jerry sighed,

"Emma?"

"Oh, right," Emma said absentmindedly, "Nope! I have no ideas!"

Jerry sighed and shook his head while he thought of a plan.

"Ok, here is what we are going to do, I am going to stuff Luigi in this empty ? Block and we are going to do the following to delay Mario and Peach…"

Jerry then explained his whole plot in detail while Emma simply nodded and stared at the same white cloud.

"Got it?" Jerry asked. Noticing that Emma wasn't listening, he simply sighed and said,

"Just follow my lead."

"Ok, whatever you say," Emma said, absentmindedly. Jerry walked into town and it took Emma a minute to follow suit as she snapped back into focus.

"Wait for me!" Emma screamed after Jerry as he stuffed Luigi into a ? Block and waltzed into Seesaw Shrooms Village.

 **A/N: I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter as it was really fun to write! I got my first review as well! Thank you to Junior BLD for reviewing this story, I really appreciate it! I decided to focus on character development in this chapter, specifically between Mario and Peach as their dynamic will come into play later. I also wanted to put a little section about Jerry and Emma though as they are quickly becoming two of my favorite characters to write about (Don't worry, I still love all of the characters). The last thing I want to say is remember the Item Bag (Fun Fact: It first appeared in Mario Party 3) for later, as it is very integral to the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story and please leave reviews as I want to get better at writing. I hope you all have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Familiar Job

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 7: A Familiar Job

Mario and Peach continued to walk along the cloud path as they started to walk past some familiar sights. Mario began reminiscing about his adventure to save Peach in her own castle after being kicked out.

"Oh! Princess, that was the Ghost House I went through with Luigi, Yvan, and that Yellow Toad Wolley. That was a very hard Ghost House. I remember Yvan suggesting we go through this one door, but Wolley and Luigi disagreed. We split up, and Luigi and Wolley found the secret exit, while Yvan and I found the normal exit!" Peach giggled as she listened to Mario tell all sorts of stories about their adventure.

"Oh! That is the Tower where I fought Kamek for the upteenth time. I mean, seriously, where did he learn all those spells from, Hogwarts?" Peach giggled even harder as she remembered the blue koopa wizard flying around on his rusty brown broomstick.

"Oh! And over there is Switchback Hill. Back on our adventure, there were Bullet Bill cannons everywhere with a bunch of platforms in which if you stood on them, they moved a certain direction! Now they converted it into a power plant for the area, but back when Bowser's minions inhabited the place, it was like a hazy maze of bullets! Unfortunately, there was no cave though." Peach started laughing like crazy as she tried to take it all in,

"Oh Mario, you are so funny!" Mario smiled slightly,

"Yeah," he said halfheartedly, "I just wish Luigi was here."

"Mario! Mario!" someone screamed.

Both Mario and Peach looked up to see a Paragoomba running towards them in shock.

"We have a serious problem back at Seesaw Shrooms Village! We need your expertise!"

"Don't worry, I am here to save the day!" Mario said proudly while jumping high in the air. Peach stared at him when he landed back on the fluffy cloud.

"Sorry, WE are here to save the day." Mario repeated while rubbing his hand on the back of his bright red cap. Mario, Peach, and the Paragoomba rushed to the village where water sprouted from everywhere imaginable. Fire hydrants, sinks, toilets, manholes, everything had water spouting out of it.

"Oh my goodness! This is like Sonic Adventure!" Peach said. Mario turned and looked at her.

"Oh, sorry about the 4th wall breaking," Peach apologized. Mario shrugged and turned to look at the Paragoomba.

"We think that two Wigglers broke the plumbing system just below the mushroom platforms and clouds," the Paragoomba continued.

"Oh no, those two Wiggler goons who kidnapped Luigi must have done this!" Mario said with fury.

"Where is the plumbing system?" Peach asked.

"Right this way," the Paragoomba replied. He led them through the soaked mushroom platform streets and to a building with the words "Plumbing" on it.

"Could you make it less obvious?" Mario thought to himself. The Paragoomba took them to an elevator just inside the building and pressed B1. The elevator doors shut and the elevator started playing the Platforms-a-Plenty song from Super Mario Sunshine. The Paragoomba and Peach hummed along while Mario tapped his foot to the beat. When the doors opened, they arrived on a metal platform above the many pipes strung throughout the room, all of which were leaking with water.

"The Wigglers came in and busted all of the Pipes with their many feet. We need you to fix it so that the citizens we evacuated to the next village over in Rock-Candy Mines can come back," the Paragoomba explained.

"Ok, I just need a wrench, a plunger, some pasta, and I'm good to go," Mario said confidently.

Before he strode over to the edge of the platform, the Paragoomba held him with his wings.

"There is only one problem," he explained, "the plumbing is controlled via that." He pointed his wings at a bright red object. Mario gasped and Peach looked confused.

"What is that?" Peach asked with a confused tone.

"Mamma mia, that's a Virtual Boy!" Mario screamed.

"Yes, since our plumbing is suspended in mid-air, and since all the plumbers are Paragoombas, we control it by playing Mario Clash on the Virtual Boy. Mario looked shell-shocked as he strode over to the Virtual Boy and looked at it. He sighed,

"Well, it has to be done…" Mario said irritably. He stuck his eyes into the two eyeholes and turned on the system as he started to play Mario Clash. As he played, a robot arm came down from the ceiling and started to fix the pipes one by one. Unfortunately, as he continued to play, his eyesight started to get sore.

"Mario," Peach said meekly, "you look tired, I can try and help if you want."

"It's fine, Princess, I got this," Mario replied.

"Are you sure? You look tired," Peach replied. Mario shook it off,

"It's fine, I got this." Only a few seconds later, he collapsed from the headaches he was starting to get, and the Paragoomba freaked out,

"Oh no! This is bad! Your Highness, have you ever played Mario Clash before?" Peach tensed as she shook her head.

"Ok, it's similar to the arcade game Mario Bros, you just attack the Koopa Troopas and then use their shells to knock everyone else off of the platform," the Paragoomba explained.

"Ok then! I got this!" Peach said with confidence. She placed her eyes in the Virtual Boy, picked up the controller, and started to play. She took control of a Mario sprite inside the screen and started to jump around.

"Heh, Mario looks handsome even in black and red," she said to herself. She picked up a Koopa Shell that the present Mario stunned before passing out and kicked it, defeating some enemies.

"Yes," she said to herself. As she continued to play and get a higher and higher score, the robotic arm continued to fix the plumbing until all of the Pipes stopped leaking. Peach sighed with relief when the Paragoomba told her she could stop.

"Whew! That was starting to hurt my head."

The Paragoomba nodded,

"Oh! Here is Refreshing Herb for Mario," the Paragoomba said as he put the Refreshing Herb into Mario's mouth. He chewed and swallowed it before opening his eyes, jumping up, and asking quickly,

"What happened? Did I win?"

Peach and the Paragoomba looked at each other and laughed as they returned to the surface.

"Thank you so much for helping us out. Is there anything I can do to help you both out?" the Paragoomba asked.

"Yes, there is. Do you happen to know a quick way to Soda Jungle, and do you know where those two Wigglers were headed? They have Mario's brother, Luigi," Peach explained.

"Oh goodness, I hope you find your brother, Mario," the Paragoomba replied, "Yeah, I think the Wigglers said they were heading to the south end of Soda Jungle, but they were taking the long route through Rock-Candy Mines. If you take the vine down to the haunted part of Soda Jungle, then head south, you will be able to get to that area first," the Paragoomba explained.

"Yeah, we were going to that, but go north because the Pipe was blocked at the north side of Soda Jungle. Thanks for the tip though!" Mario said, shaking the Paragoomba's wing with his hand. Mario and Peach continued to walk along the deserted streets of the village towards the vine as the Paragoomba stayed behind.

"I hope those two sort everything out. As mayor, I need to make sure those villagers are okay," the Paragoomba said to himself, rushing back to the town hall.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. I really appreciate all of the views and feedback from reviews. Shout-out to breath20k and Junior BLD for reviewing my story! I hope you enjoyed the Virtual Boy reference as I wanted to sneak in a reference to it somewhere throughout the story, and I figured this was a good place to fit it in. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8: Thieving the Thief

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 8: Thieving the Thief

Jerry and Emma were walking along the fluffy white cloudy path of Meringue Clouds when they came to a junction.

"Ok, to the left is Rock-Candy Mines, so we will go that way," Jerry said flatly.

"But Jerry? Why can't we go right?" Emma asked, pointing her foot towards a cloudy path which then led to a vine.

"That leads to the haunted area of Soda Jungle. Unless you want to deal with poisonous water, Boos everywhere, a creepy set of deepsea ruins, and the possibility of accidentally entering Gloomy Woods, which is even creepier than Soda Jungle, I would suggest going left," Jerry stated sternly. Emma looked terrified, so she relented,

"Yeah, we should probably go left." They walked straight into Rock-Candy Mines. Both of them walked in silence as they passed by things like the castle of the area, an entrance to a cave, and an entrance to another cave with Spine Coasters. They continued to walk until they reached one of the villages of Rock-Candy Mines, Waddlewing's Nest. There were Waddlewings and Chain Chomps everywhere, but also a lot of creatures often seen in Meringue Clouds such as Foos, and Paragoombas.

"What are they doing here?" Emma asked Jerry.

"After we flooded the village, they must have moved the people from Seesaw Shrooms to here," Jerry explained.

"But how did they do that without us noticing?" questioned Emma.

"Simple: Warp Pipes. They got all of the villagers to jump into Warp Pipes that led to here," Jerry responded in the same flat tone as before.

"You know, you actually aren't that bad when you are not angry," Emma said with a snicker. Jerry rolled his eyes, before motioning Emma behind a building and quickly thinking of a plan.

"Ok, if we head through the village, we might be recognized for what we did back there. My suggestion: we head around the village and then make a beeline for Soda Jungle. Got it?"

"Yes, I got the plan," Emma responded.

"Wow. For once, you actually listened to me," said Jerry, who had an impressed look on his face.

"Yeah, and I'm impressed that you didn't notice that the ? Block you stuffed Luigi into is no longer on your back," Emma said with the same impressed tone.

"Wait, what?!" Jerry said, flabbergasted. They both turned around to see a purple rabbit putting the ? Block into a bag with a mushroom on it and then making a beeline. Jerry started to get enraged,

"Wait a minute! That's Nabbit the thieving rabbit! I hate that guy so much! Did you know he once stole my Nintendo Switch?!"

"Yes, I know, that happened yesterday," Emma said, starting to get a little scared.

"That guy makes me so MAD!" and Jerry lost it. His skin color turned from his normal rusty green to bright red as he stormed after the purple rabbit. Emma followed suit, trying to catch up to the two fast creatures storming through the cliffs.

"Get back here you thief!" Jerry yelled. Nabbit laughed as he made some really tricky jumps over tall bottomless pits and even Pipes with Piranha Plants. After a while, Luigi woke up inside of his ? Block and started to punch and kick it. Noticing the struggle in his bag, Nabbit jumped into a Warp Pipe and landed in a dimly lit underground area before clogging it with a spare Coin. Once underground, he set his bag down and opened it to find the ? Block. He hit it shoving Luigi out of the block and onto the floor.

"What the? Nabbit? I thought we were friends!" Not expecting this, Nabbit quickly changed his expression from joy and glee to apology.

"Oh, right, I forgot you can't talk," Luigi said, his anger cooling off.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, how have you been doing?"

Nabbit shrugged, but not before Luigi noticed the clogged pipe.

"Huh, I wonder what this is doing here?" Nabbit quickly tried to pull Luigi away but it was too late. He pulled the Coin out of the Pipe and Jerry and Emma came down into the underground area.

"Well, look what we have here, a scared plumber and a thieving rabbit. Time to make you both pay!" Jerry shouted, still enraged. Luigi and Nabbit both looked scared, but glanced at each other.

"We worked together once before, so let's do it again," Luigi said to him. Nabbit nodded and the fight began. Jerry and Emma both ganged up on Luigi and Nabbit, so they had to fight back to back.

"Nabbit? You got anything useful?" Luigi asked while dodging a kick from Jerry. Nabbit nodded and reached into his sac, giving Luigi a Nintendo Switch with red and blue Joy-Cons.

"Hey! That's my Switch!" Jerry shouted. Nabbit gulped and put it back in his bag, instead giving Luigi a Boo Mushroom.

"Thanks Nabbit," Luigi replied as he ate the Boo Mushroom. As he did this, he felt more and more weightless before his feet lifted off of the ground and he transformed into a Boo, becoming Boo Luigi. He was a little uncomfortable, as he is afraid of Boos, but he decided he would take what he could get. As Jerry kept trying to punch Luigi, he kept turning invisible and then slapping him with his ghost hands. Meanwhile, Nabbit was running all over the place tossing items out of his bag and jumping high above the two Wigglers. After a while, Jerry and Emma were backed into a corner by the two attackers and their relentless dodging and use of powers/projectiles.

"Emma, you got any bright ideas?" Jerry asked nervously.

Emma searched around and quickly found a block of notice.

"Yes, a very BRIGHT idea," she snickered. She jumped at the Glow Block before activating it, sending a bright flash of light throughout the room. Everyone, including Jerry and Emma, shielded their eyes. Unfortunately, Boo Luigi lost his power-up turning back into Luigi and falling onto the ground face first. As the flash faded, Jerry headbutted Luigi before he had time to react knocking him unconscious again. Nabbit was about to attack the two Wigglers, but instead fled through the Warp Pipe as he was outnumbered.

"Man, Luigi is so weak," Jerry scoffed.

"Do not underestimate your enemy. He would have won if I didn't find that conveniently placed Glow Block," Emma wisely replied. Jerry just shook his head, finally turning back to his normal green skin color,

"And this is coming from someone who has no fighting abilities besides using their surroundings."

"But that's important! You can trick your opponents," Emma replied, annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I am still the better fighter and strategist," Jerry said while stuffing Luigi into the ? Block again. "Now hurry up, Soda Jungle is just around the corner." Both Wigglers jumped out of the cavern they were in, and walked a short distance to the edge of Rock-Candy Mines, before climbing down a rusty ladder made of stone to the edge of Soda Jungle. They walked up to the front castle doors, talking with the Dry Bones that were standing guard.

"Yes, it's us, Agents J and E, now open the door!" Jerry said annoyed. The Dry Bones jumped and quickly opened the huge castle doors to let the two Wigglers in. The Dry Bones looked around before closing it, not wanting anyone to see their nefarious project.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it introduced a new character, Nabbit and allowed for more character development of Jerry, Emma, and Luigi. While Nabbit can technically talk in Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, I decided to make him silent as I feel like it fits his character more. Even though this chapter seems very inconsequential now, there are some things in this chapter that will be brought up again in the story. Before I go, I have a question for you readers. Now that the Nintendo Switch is out in the Breath of the Wild (get it?), we currently have two Mario games announced for it: Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Super Mario Odyssey. What other Mario series games would you like to see on the Switch? Feel free to PM me or leave a review, as I have been thinking about this for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Through the Jungle

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 9: Through the Jungle

An extremely tall vine existed between the tree infested Soda Jungle and the fluffy white heaven of Meringue Clouds. Few dared to climb up or down it, as it led to the deepest darkest place in Soda Jungle, the Haunted Swamp. Undead creatures such as Boos and Fishbones were everywhere in this part of the jungle. Most who entered did not come back out. Interestingly, Mario and Princess Peach ventured to the top of the vine, which was at the southern end of Meringue Clouds, right before the fluffy cloud path led to the jagged stone formations of Rock-Candy Mines.

"Well, this is the vine that will lead us to Luigi," Mario said. He grimaced, as he remembered the last time he ventured through the Haunted Swamp with Luigi, Yvan, and the Yellow Toad Wolley.

" _Come on, Mario!" Yvan shouted._

 _Mario was busy jumping on colored Pipes to avoid falling in the purple poisonous water below. Luigi and Wolley were already safely on a platform while Yvan and Mario were still on the Pipes. Mario wiped some sweat off of his forehead before attempting a jump. Unfortunately, he tripped and began falling towards the poisonous water below, screaming as he fell head first towards the poison water below._

" _I got you Mario!" Yvan shouted before bending over the Pipe he stood on and reached out for Mario. Yvan did grab Mario before he fell, but the tip of Mario's finger touched the purple water. He screamed out in agony as he was poisoned from the water._

" _I still don't understand how this water became poisonous. Is it some sort of weird mixture or something?" Yvan wondered aloud while Mario continued to be in pain._

"Mario?" Peach asked as Mario snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh, sorry. Ok, let's go save Luigi. How hard could this be?"

Mario and Peach climbed down the giant vine as small and large Parabeetles swarmed above them. The closer Mario and Peach got to the Haunted Swamp, the more anxious Mario became. By the time they reached the bottom of the vine, Mario and Peach were in the heart of the haunted swamp. Mario shivered.

"What's the matter, Mario?" Peach asked.

"Oh no, the Princess hasn't been here before, so she doesn't know the danger of this place," Mario thought to himself.

"Everything's fine, Princess, let's go southward so we can save Luigi," he said with much less confidence than normal. Peach shrugged as she looked at her surroundings. Everything was dark and damp. Directly behind her was a Ghost House, intent on luring people inside and then locking them in. To her left was a giant lake of poisonous water and a giant mural that looked to be in the same style as The Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh. There were colored Pipes in the same artstyle strewn everywhere as well. To her right was a giant foggy lake of normal water that seemed to lead underground into some ruins. They started to walk along the bridge but Peach noticed Mario was looking more scared than ever.

"Are you scared Mario? It's okay if you are." Peach asked him.

"No, i'm fine. I'm never scared. I was the one who said we should venture through this place." Mario said, voice shaking.

"Only I expected to be out of here fast as we were going north, not south." Mario thought to himself.

They started to walk along a rickety stone bridge and they saw some Fishbones in the normal water. When one jumped out at Mario, he screamed and fell over on his backside before the Fishbone fell back into the water.

"Lighten up, Mario. It's only a fish," Peach said as she giggled. "It's okay if you are scared. How do you think I feel whenever Bowser kidnaps me?" Mario didn't get up, but stopped shaking on the ground.

"Besides, it's not like anything has harmed us yet," Peach continued. Unfortunately, a circle of Boo Buddies where sneaking up on Peach. As soon as she said that, they shrieked causing Peach to shriek as well turning around to see the pale white faces of the Boo Buddies. Before she had time to react, they picked her up and took her away. At this point, Mario was terrified but jumped up,

"Princess! No!" He was angry, and rushed after the Boo Buddies. He followed them to a desolate graveyard area. The Boos noticed Mario behind them and laughed before they scattered throughout the graveyard hiding in some trap doors. One of the Boos hid Peach, but Mario couldn't see which door Peach was under. Mario tried not to show it now, but he was terrified of this graveyard. Even worse, there used to be a Toad House in the middle where he could get power-ups but it was destroyed after the last time Mario was there.

"Think Mario, what would Luigi do in this situation," Mario said to himself,

"Besides sitting in the corner and crying." Mario thought walking around to the nine different trap doors surveying which one might contain Peach.

"I got it! Luigi would tell me what I am doing and how I can fix it!" Mario cried "Let's see, I am acting on the scared side, so I need to be more confident." Mario walked confidently to the upper-left hand trapdoor and performed a ground pound by jumping in the air and then slamming down on his butt. After he did this, the trap door opened flinging him off the trapdoor, exposing a Boo.

"Uh oh, Peach isn't in there!" Mario said, nervous. He continued to Ground Pound all of the trap doors that didn't have Peach in them. When he got to the last door, he said,

"Uh oh, please let this one have Peach!"

He did a Ground Pound, and Peach flung out of it.

"Thank you so much Mario!" Peach said as she hugged him, "That smelled worse than World 1-2, ew."

"No problem Princess. That was totally not scary at all," Mario responded confidently. She let go of the hug and chuckled,

"Okay, now we both know that is a lie." Mario rubbed the back of his head and stared at the ground.

"But anyway, we have a plumber to save, so 'let's-a-go' out of the Haunted Swamp. The mayor said the Wigglers were heading to the south of Soda Jungle," Peach explained. Peach started walking, with Mario following soon after as they walked out of the Haunted Swamp. In front of them stood two bridges, both made of wood.

"Which one should we take, Mario?" Peach asked.

"Well, the southern one isn't as sturdy if I remember, so the northern one," Mario responded. They started to walk across the bridge when they heard a rumbling sound.

"Did you hear something?" Mario asked.

"No," Peach responded. They continued to walk along the bridge until they heard it again.

"Okay, I definitely heard something that time," Mario said as he looked around for the origin of the sound. When he looked up, he saw a giant Sumo Bro looking down at him from a platform menacingly. He grinned as he stomped the ground stunning both Mario and Peach and shooting electricity from the platform before Mario could react.

"Mario! I. Can't. Move," Peach described barely able to move her mouth.

"Neither. Can. I," Mario responded.

The Sumo Bro smiled and called out,

"We got 'em!" A bunch of Giant Paratroopas revealed themselves from below the bridge and scooped up Mario and Peach in a net while they were paralyzed. The Sumo Bro chuckled,

"Since we knew you were coming from our boss, all we had to do was set up troops on both bridges and the entrance to Rock-Candy Mines and scoop you up. Easy peasy, Mushroom squeezie." Mario and Peach still couldn't move from the paralyzing stomp of the Sumo Bro, but they both looked visibly annoyed. Mario started,

"You. Are. A…"

"Genius? I know," the Sumo Bro responded with pride. He got a ring on his cellphone and picked it up.

"Aidan? We got them."

"Excellent job, General. Bring them to the Castle and lock them in the same room, but not the same cage as Luigi will be in," he responded.

"Same cage, same room, got it," the Sumo Bro responded. Aidan got annoyed,

"No! I said same cage, different…" the Sumo Bro hung up.

"Oh my goodness. I feel like I am surrounded by idiots," Aidan said to himself, still in the same room filled with lava as before.

"Hopefully Jerry and Emma get here soon. Last time I checked they were still in Rock-Candy Mines. Gosh! Why is it that everyone that works under me doesn't know what they are doing! And the person above me authority-wise doesn't even know my own name! This is ridiculous…" Aidan sunk back into the lava, sulking, waiting for both the Sumo Bro and the two Wigglers to bring the heroes back to the castle.

 **A/N: Uh oh! Mario and Peach got captured, and based on the last chapter, Jerry and Emma are coming very soon to the castle with Luigi as well! Things are not looking good for the heroes. In the next few chapters, BIG things are going to happen. There won't be a tone shift, as I do intend to keep this story light-hearted, but plot-twists are coming. Thank you to all of the support on the story, and happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 10: Revelations

In the gloomy lava filled world of Dark Land, there lied a giant volcano and lava lake with a race track built around it called Grumble Volcano. There was a Lightning Cup Grand Prix going on and this was the third race.

"3!" the Lakitu referee called out, the racers were ready on the track.

"2!" the racers started their engines.

"1!" the racers were ready to slam their feet on the gas and race three laps around the track.

"Go!" the racers raced off towards the volcano, bright red lava steaming all around them as many spectators watched the race intensely and even more people saw the race on Mario Kart TV.

However, near the starting line in a crevice between two rocks stood the lanky turtle figure.

"Where is he? He said 'meet at Grumble Volcano' according to that messenger of mine. I hope he didn't mess up." the figure pulled out his New Nintendo 3DS and started playing Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations.

"I can't even remember that messenger's name," he said to himself.

"Aidan." The figure spun around to see a giant gray man with a white beard and a hammer in hand. He also had a crown that shone brightly on his head. He resembled a machine of sorts.

"His name is Aidan. He is pretty good at his job, you should remember his name."

"Ah, so you are the man known as Smithy," the turtle figure started, putting his New 3DS away, "Apparently you are the one who managed to completely take over my father's castle, destroy the Star Road, and send your generals to get the Star Pieces to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Pretty impressive, I must say."

"Correct," Smithy responded.

"Well, I am very glad we can work together on Project M to completely annihilate the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach," the turtle figure said. Smithy smiled,

"As am I. I have been gone for many years. I had to be rebuilt by my generals Mack, Bowyer, Yaridovich, and the Axem Rangers. They have all gone their separate ways, but together, you and I can finally destroy those plumbers and the princess."

"And your father, Bowser," Smithy thought.

"Didn't you say there were three more people who destroyed you?" the figure asked.

"Yes, Geno and Mallow. Geno is now on Star Road, so destroying him will have to wait. Mallow currently lives in Nimbus Land, which is guarded. Unlike Peach's Castle, their guards are really strong, so attacking Nimbus Land would most likely result in defeat." Smithy explained.

"I see, but what about the third person?" The turtle figure asked

"I don't remember the last person," Smithy stated flatly.

"Except that it is Bowser, and he will fall soon," Smithy thought.

"Understood. We will destroy all of them and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom in due time. For now, let's head back to Soda Jungle, which is where my castle is so we can put the finishing details on Project M," the turtle figure told Smithy.

"Agreed," Smithy said calmly. They started to walk back to the turtle figure's airship, which had an invisibility cloak on and was situated close to the stands where the racers were watching. Before they could make it to the airship, the lava around them started to bubble and Aidan appeared out of the lava.

"Sir, I bring good news," he stated. The figure smiled widely

"Good, thank you…"

"Aidan." Smithy said flatly.

"Yes, Aidan," the figure continued.

"We have managed to capture Mario and Peach when they tried to approach the castle," Aidan stated with satisfaction.

"Excellent. I believe by this point we have Mario, Luigi and Peach all in one place along with our other prisoner. Everything is going according to plan." the turtle figure said happily, rubbing his claws together.

"Meet me back at Soda Jungle. And keep the prisoners in their separate cages," the figure said. Aidan cringed when he heard seperate cages,

"Separate cages, right, got it," and with that he sank back into the lava.

"Now, we must head back to your castle," Smithy told the figure.

"Yes, now we will head back uninterrupted."

Behind them, the race finished and Bowser came out on top with his Landship Kart, Blue Standard Tires and Gold Glider combination.

"Yes, I won the race!" Bowser screamed. After all the racers parked their cars, Bowser laughed as he basked in the glory of winning 1st Place for the last three races consistently. He was very happy until he saw the turtle figure and Smithy, to which he gasped. He jumped out of his Kart and ran past the spectators trying to congratulate him, even pushing them out of the way, and shouted at the turtle figure.

"Iggy? Is that you?" he shouted, surprised, scared, and angry all at the same time.

Iggy, turning around and moving out of the shadow looked at Bowser.

"Hello father," he said flatly.

"Son? Where have you been for the last three weeks? And why are you with this jerk?" he said pointing at Smithy. By this point, the other racers took notice of the commotion and walked over to the argument.

"Father, I had to leave. It has just been too much to be with you and the rest of my siblings. I am sick and tired of coming up with failed plans to kidnap Princess Peach, destroy Mario and Luigi, and take over the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser looked infuriated as he looked to Smithy.

"Your son is right. You have failed so many times. It was time for a change of pace for him. That's why he contacted me. Your son Iggy is very intelligent and is good with biology, chemistry, physics, and so much more." Iggy stood tall and proud as he listened to Smithy's speech.

"I am good with building things and creating an army. Our combined forces and intelligence are no use for your pathetic Koopa Troop."

Bowser looked on speechless,

"Iggy, son, how...how could you ally yourself with this monster?"

"Simple," Iggy replied, "He has a plan that will turn out successful and you do not. Goodbye father," he said flatly before turning around. Bowser got enraged, but another familiar face got up from his Kart and tapped Iggy.

"Iggy? It's me, your brother Lemmy." Iggy turned around again to see his smaller brother Lemmy.

"Why did you have to leave Iggy? We can work together to stop Mario and company," Lemmy said sadly,

"Also, we never finished that Mario Kart 7 race! I was winning if you remember," he said with a smirk. Iggy smiled to see his brother, but his expression turned sad again when he saw Smithy heading towards his now visible Airship.

"Why don't you join us Lemmy? Father has no idea what he is doing half of the time." Iggy told Lemy, patting his rainbow hair.

"I heard that!" Bowser roared, getting angrier by the minute. Lemmy sighed,

"I'm sorry Iggy, but as much as Bowser isn't always smart…"

"I heard that as well!" Bowser roared, steam now coming out of his nose.

"...my loyalty is still with him. After all, he is feeding and taking care of us. He even gave you a New Nintendo 3DS to tinker around with!" Iggy felt his pockets for the New 3DS, and grabbed the console. He sighed,

"He has done many things, both good and bad, but it's time I find my own path. Sorry Lemmy."

"No! Iggy!" Lemmy screamed after him and started crying. Iggy climbed into his Airship with Smithy, tears streaming from Lemmy's eyes as Iggy started the propellers on his Airship.

"No! Son, you are coming with me!" Bowser shouted as he hopped in his Kart and drove towards the Airship. Iggy looked back and cast a spell with his magic wand that disassembled the Kart. Bowser fell out of his Kart, shocked as Iggy closed the door to his Airship and flew away with Smithy. Bowser snorted and started to walk away, sad that his own son betrayed him,

"Come on Lemmy, let's head back to my castle. We'll think of a plan to get Iggy back and destroy that jerk Smithy." Lemmy stood there, staring at Iggy's airship with tears in his eyes. The airship got smaller and smaller as it flew farther and farther away from the flaming inferno of Grumble Volcano.

"Lemmy? Are you coming?" Bowser called after Lemmy

"Yeah, coming!" Lemmy shouted.

"What are you doing Iggy?" Lemmy said to no one before running back to Bowser.

 **A/N: Finally, the lanky turtle figure's identity is exposed as Iggy Koopa! I had the idea from the beginning that Iggy would be the main villain of the story. However, Iggy is actually NOT the "greatest enemy" the title of the story is referring to, nor is it Smithy. It is actually something far more sinister. I thought Smithy from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars would create a good dynamic between him and Iggy, as they both are portrayed as smart, but Smithy is more stoic whereas Iggy is more crazed. This will definitely play out in more chapters later on. Don't worry about Jerry and Emma, as they will continue to be in the story albeit with a lesser role than before. Also, I know that Grumble Volcano is not necessarily in Dark Land (as in the one from Super Mario Bros. 3) and I know that the Koopalings were confirmed not to be the sons of Bowser, but I decided to do these two things as it plays out to the characters and story much more. Thank you for all of the feedback (shoutout to Junior BLD once again) and I hope you all have a great day! (Also, since the title was Revelations, I thought a reference to Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations on the 3DS would be funny).**


	11. Chapter 11: A Familiar Face

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 11: A Familiar Face

"Ow, my head," Mario said as he woke up. He noticed that he was no longer paralyzed from the Sumo Bro, but he also noticed he was in a steel cage suspended high above a giant pool of lava. He then noticed whom was also in the same cage.

"Luigi!" he screamed. Luigi was unconscious still, but Mario looked at him, trying to think of a way to wake him up.

"Princess!" he also screamed. He looked at her, and she was also unconscious as the Sumo Bro knocked them both unconscious after they were paralyzed.

"Yes?" a soft voice asked after Mario shouted 'Princess'. Mario looked around and found another cage next to him, which held a small green clothed and green haired princess with a gold crown on her hair and a green amulet on her chest.

"Oh my! You're the…" Mario began.

"Green Sprixie Princess? Yeah, i'm here," she responded.

"Oh, Princess! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you doing?" Mario asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well, considering I'm in a steel cage hanging above a pool of lava, not too great," she laughed innocently.

"I guess that makes sense. Don't worry, I'll find a way out of here," Mario told her.

"I think they confiscated your items, Mario," the Green Sprixie Princess said sadly. Mario reached into his pocket only to discover he lost all of his items.

"Uh oh, looks like they were smart enough to take away my means of escape," Mario said, annoyed. The Green Sprixie Princess giggled,

"I know. Usually the villain would make a fatal error and forget to confiscate the hero's inventory, allowing the hero to escape. Take Paper Mario: Color Splash where those Snifits in Mustard Café…"

"That's funny, but please no 4th wall breaking, Princess," Mario said, slightly annoyed. The Green Sprixie Princess ignored him and continued to contemplate how to get out of the cage. At this point, Luigi and Peach both woke up.

"My head hurts like being dropped into a pit of lava," Luigi said groggily.

"My head hurts like being dropped into an even hotter pit of lava," Peach also said groggily.

"Princess! Luigi!" Mario screamed as he hugged both of them. Luigi and Peach were confused at first, but embraced the hug as the Green Sprixie Princess sighed in appreciation. After they broke from the hug, Luigi looked apologetic,

"Sorry about our fight bro," Luigi said.

"It's okay. What matters is that we are back together, as the Super Mario Brothers!" Mario said, jumping enthusiastically. Peach looked on giggling before noticing the Green Sprixie Princess.

"Oh! Nice to see you!" Peach said to her.

"Agreed," the Green Sprixie Princess said, shaking Peach's hand through the bars.

"Wait, your highness?" Luigi asked, "why were you captured?" The Green Sprixie Princess sighed.

"It's a long story…"

 _In the Sprixie Kingdom, the Green Sprixie Princess was in her castle bedroom fixing her wrench. She sighed,_

" _It's been so long since I've used this thing. The last time was in Super Mario 3D World when that cool plumber Mario came with his friends. I wish I wasn't a princess, I always wanted to be a plumber." She heard a knock on her door, and opened it, revealing a Sprixie worker._

" _Your highness," the Sprixie began, bowing, "we need you to go to the castle vault in order to check your belongings."_

" _Okay, I'll come in a minute," the princess replied. Before she left, she looked longingly at her wrench._

" _I will become a plumber someday. Ooh, I should call it the Plumbing Sisters, and our catchphrase is, 'If your toilet's in trouble, you can call me on the double.'"_

" _Princess!" called the worker._

" _Coming!" the princess called back. She rushed out of her room and down the huge spiral staircase to the basement of the castle. While rushing down, she looked out of the giant glass window pane and saw the entirety of the rolling grassy hills of World 1 of the Sprixie Kingdom and even the scorching desert World 2 to the east in the distance. When she got to the basement, she opened a door in front of the stairs and typed in her password,_

" _S-U-P-E-R-B-E-L-L," she said quietly as the door opened to reveal the vault. The vault was full of treasures and trinkets like Green Stars, Double Cherries, Super Bells, and more. She was marveling at the treasure she had before a Sprixie worker cut off her train of thought,_

" _Okay Your Highness. We have counted all of the treasures you have and put it on this list," she said flatly. The Green Sprixie Princess checked the list to make sure everything looked good and nodded._

" _Everything is here and accounted for," she said._

" _Ok, thank you for your time. You have a gathering in an hour so I would suggest getting ready, your highness," the assistant told her. The Green Sprixie Princess rolled her eyes in a way so that the assistant couldn't see it,_

" _Okay, I'll get ready," she said with fake cheerfulness. Her expression suddenly changed however when she opened the door to see a snickering lanky koopa with a green tuft of hair on his head and glasses on his eyes._

" _Well well well, look what we have here…" Iggy said with malice._

" _Who are you?" the Green Sprixie Princess asked._

" _I am your frustratingly overpowered opponent! And I am here to take something from you," he said maliciously._

" _You think I'll let you just stand by and let you take my stuff?" The Green Sprixie Princess asked._

" _No, of course not. I expect you to try and fight before getting utterly destroyed," Iggy said with a grin. He snapped his fingers and Jerry and Emma came out from behind him._

" _You two, take care of her," he said pointing at the Green Sprixie Princess before walking away back to his hidden Airship outside of the castle._

 _Jerry and Emma smiled menacingly at the Green Sprixie Princess as they advanced._

" _Stop!" the Sprixie assistant screamed, "In the name of…" she got cut off mid-sentence as Jerry headbutted her knocking her unconscious. The Green Sprixie Princess gasped._

" _In the name of who? Poochy?" Jerry mocked. The Green Sprixie Princess was shocked and backed up as the two Wigglers approached her._

" _Listen, Princess," Emma started, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."_

 _The Princess was scared, as she had never actually fought anyone before. She looked around her possessions and saw things like a tennis racquet and a spare wrench, but one particular object caught her eye. She quickly flew over it grabbed it and waved it at Jerry and Emma,_

" _Stop! Hammer ti-" she got cut off as the hammer was kicked out of her hand by Jerry who laughed,_

" _You really think we would let you reference a song and hit us on the head? Not today." The Green Sprixie Princess panicked and grabbed her tennis racquet._

" _I'm gonna Ultra Smash you!" she screamed. Unfortunately, Jerry once again kicked the tennis racquet out of her hand, this time pinning her to the ground with his many feet,_

" _Seriously? Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash? Who plays that game?"_

" _I do!" Emma said cheerfully, Jerry continued,_

" _Exa- Emma! You just disproved my point!" She giggled as Jerry rolled his eyes as the Green Sprixie Princess struggled to break free of Jerry's grip._

" _Listen Princess, we let you try to beat us a couple times, and you failed. So why don't you do me a favor…"_

" _You mean US a favor?" Emma asked._

" _Yes, US a favor," Jerry shot back, glaring at Emma, "and come quietly. I'll even give you a Game Boy to play on. Do we have a deal?"_

 _The Green Sprixie wanted to fight with all her might but she knew that fighting any longer would only do harm to her as the two Wigglers were really good fighters. She sighed,_

" _Fine, I'll come with you," she said with sorrow._

" _Excellent! Emma, grab the necessary materials. I'll put the Princess in a nice iron cage," Jerry said, laughing. The Green Sprixie Princess sighed, wondering what would happen next._

"Woah, hang on," Mario said in shock after the Green Sprixie Princess stopped speaking,

"That Wiggler gave you a Game Boy?"

"Mario! Is that really the most important thing right now?" Luigi said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, yes," the Green Sprixie Princess stated softly, "he gave me a Game Boy with Super Mario Land, Pokémon Yellow, and Tetris."

"That fourth-wall breaking, evil-doing…" Mario started.

"Anyway," Peach interrupted, "Those Wigglers gave us trouble as well. They even kidnapped Luigi," she said pointing to Luigi.

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it," Luigi said, kicking the ground underneath him bashfully.

"Wait, Your Highness?" Mario asked, "you said there was another figure, tall, with spectacles, and a green tuft of hair?"

"Yeah? I have no idea who he is, but that is the supposed ringleader." Mario gasped as he put two and two together,

"But that means…"

"That I created the broken Pipe in Soda Jungle, to lure you all here, and send two minions of mine to kidnap the Green Sprixie Princess as well? Yes, yes it does," Iggy said as he walked into the lava filled room on the bridge far below the cages.

"You won't get away with this Iggy!" Peach screamed.

"Mario is gonna stomp on your head three times and then you'll be defeated like in most Mario games!" the Green Sprixie Princess shouted. Mario glared at her, and Luigi whispered to her,

"Try to stay away from 4th wall breaking jokes when Mario is around." The Green Sprixie Princess nodded.

"Oh, but I already have," Iggy said crazily, "My new invention, codenamed Project M, is almost complete! Thanks to a friend of mine," he said, gesturing to Smithy, who stepped out of the shadows. Mario and Peach gasped while Luigi and the Green Sprixie Princess looked confused.

"Oh no," Mario said softly.

"Oh yes," Smithy said, matching Mario's tone.

 **A/N: Here it is! My longest chapter yet! I introduced a new character into the series, the Green Sprixie Princess from Super Mario 3D World! She will be very integral to the story later on, so I thought introducing her here would be a good idea. While this doesn't move the story along too much, I felt that introducing a major character was integral as something in her vault is related to Project M, so she will definitely have a big role in just a few chapters. The backstory was necessary in my opinion as it gives a reason as to why the Green Sprixie Princess was kidnapped and how she got kidnapped. Thank you all so much for reading the story and I hope you all have a great day!**

 **P.S. Another question, what is your favorite Mario enemy (not including boss fights)? My personal favorite has always been Lakitu. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Reactions

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 12: Reactions

The lava filled room in Iggy's Castle was dead silent. Iggy and Smithy were on the stone bridge hung above a boiling lava pit below, while Mario, Luigi and Peach were all suspended in a steel cage. The Green Sprixie Princess was in a cage next to them. Mario simply looked down in shock as he saw Smithy, one of his most powerful opponents.

"I see you're at a loss for words, Mario," Iggy taunted. Mario couldn't speak, he simply stared. Luigi was very confused,

"Wait, who are you?" he asked pointing at Smithy.

"I am Smithy, the former leader of the Smithy Gang before it dissolved. I fought your brother Mario as well as Princess Peach and a few others. I almost took over the entire Mushroom Kingdom, and I would have done it without that meddling plumber and princess," he explained calmly.

"So wait, was this one of the villains you fought while I wasn't around?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Y-Yes," Mario said, still terrified of Smithy. Iggy chuckled to himself,

"Well, that's enough for now. Come on Smithy, we have to head out to Sparkling Waters to pick up the final material needed for Project M. Once that happens, we'll be unstoppable, and you will be defeated." He pointed at Mario and laughed maniacally as he exited the room. Smithy followed suit, and Aidan came up from the boiling lava to watch them.

"Any of you move a muscle, and I burn you," he said threateningly.

"I still can't believe Iggy managed to do all of this on his own," Peach said, surprised.

"I agree. I didn't think he would betray Bowser. He must be really angry at him," Luigi said.

"What do you think, Mario?" the Green Sprixie Princess asked the plumber. Mario turned around, finally managing to string together a full sentence.

"I think we're in major trouble," he said with a hint of fear.

Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle, Bowser sat at a desk in the basement, conversing with Lemmy about the current situation.

"Lemmy, we have a major situation on our hands," he started, looking down at the floor, "that traitor Iggy is trying to kidnap Peach before we do. I am going to need you to head over to his current location and stop him."

"But dad!" Lemmy said, still terrified, "he's my own brother! He is my closest friend, how am I supposed to fight him?" Bowser looked up, his red eyes blazing as they stared into Lemmy's cross eyed pupils.

"Figure it out," he said coldly. Lemmy looked distressed as Bowser walked out of the room,

"He is currently heading towards Sparkling Waters according to a tracker I set on every Airship. You are to stop whatever he is doing, or else," Bowser said at the door, not turning around to face Lemmy. He left the room and Lemmy sighed, unsure what to do.

Iggy and Smithy were flying through the air on Iggy's airship towards Sparkling Waters with Jerry and Emma in the same room.

"Sir, with all due respect, what exactly are we going to Sparkling Waters for?" Jerry asked. Iggy, who was flying the ship, laughed,

"Simple, we just need some carbonated water from the waterspouts here from Project M!"

"And if I were you," Smithy interjected, "I would stop asking questions." Jerry gulped and move back into line with Emma.

"Finally, someone damages that huge ego of yours," Emma giggled.

"Be quiet Emma," Jerry responded in an annoyed tone. They landed on a grassy island with Cheep Cheeps all around them. They were a couple dozen feet above sea level and there was a giant sea of water all around them.

"All right," Smithy began, talking to Jerry, Emma, and a couple other troops, "this is Waterspout Beach according to this map. Your job is to collect samples of carbonated water from the waterspouts…" Suddenly a waterspout burst up from just off the island full of carbonated water. Smithy took a container out of his pocket and filled it with the water from the waterspout before it subsided.

"...like that." Iggy continued,

"Everyone must have at least four filled containers, or we will throw you into the ocean!" he giggled. All of the troops cringed, but understood. All of the troops, which consisted of Wigglers, Scaredy Rats, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and a few other assorted enemies. Jerry and Emma took their containers and started to walk over to the edge of the island.

"Jerry, I can't find a spout!" Emma cried, inserting a dramatic tone into her sentence.

"Then look harder!" Jerry shot back.

"But I don't know where they are, and I don't feel like being thrown into the ocean!" Emma cried before a waterspout appeared right before her.

"You were saying?" Jerry asked.

"Hmph," Emma shot back.

On the other side of the island, Iggy and Smithy were busy discussing the final details of the plan.

"Ok, once we have enough carbonated water, we just have to place the water here and then you use your hammer to put everything together," Iggy explained pointing at the blueprints he brought with him.

"Understood," Smithy said, "it's been a long time since I fought Mario and his crew. Back in my day, Square and Enix were separate companies and you had rainbow hair." Iggy tensed,

"How did you know I had rainbow hair?" he asked.

"Simple: I read the instruction manual for Super Mario Bros. 3," Smithy replied calmly.

"You are not to discuss this again, I hated that rainbow hair.," Iggy said angrily. Even though Smithy knew he was more powerful than Iggy, he decided not to upset the Koopaling as he needed him for the plan, so he nodded. After a few minutes of the minions collecting water, Iggy got a call on his Android phone, not looking at the contact number, he answered it,

"Hello?"

"Look above you," Lemmy said quietly. Iggy was dumbfounded, but looked above him as Lemmy's airship, which was previously invisible, revealed itself. The airship then landed right beside Iggy's airship. The door opened to it and Lemmy walked out.

"Hello brother," Lemmy said.

"Hello less tall brother," Iggy responded.

"Is this one of your five brothers?" Smithy asked. Iggy nodded,

"Yes indeed, this is my smallest brother in terms of height, sporting a rainbow mohawk, the boss of Vanilla Dome in Super Mario World…"

"Get on with it," Smithy said gruffly.

"Lemmy," Iggy finished.

"Yes, that introduction fits perfectly, hee hee!" Lemmy said excitedly. Changing his tone, he spoke to Iggy,

"Big brother, and by that I mean taller brother, dad really wants you to come home."

"Not happening in a million years," he said crazily, "I'd sooner eat a Poison Mushroom!"

"Or wear rainbow hair," Lemmy snickered. Smithy curved his lips upward, which would be the closest he got to laughing at a joke.

"Hey!" Iggy screamed, "You've done it now, Lemmy."

"In all seriousness though, I don't want to fight you, because that is what dad ordered," he said dejectedly.

"Well, after your comments about my previously disgusting hair and the fact that you snuck up on me, I'm fighting you to the bitter end!" Iggy said, a crazed tone in his voice. Lemmy sighed,

"So be it, but let's keep this one on one, shall we?" Lemmy asked, changing his tone to one of a kid getting enjoyment.

"My pleasure," Iggy said maliciously. By this point, everyone had stopped working to watch Iggy and Lemmy's showdown. Emma even pulled out a bag of popcorn.

"Hey!" Jerry shouted and Emma cringed for a second, "let me have some," he said gruffly. Emma smiled,

"See? You don't have to be so tough all the time," she said playfully. Jerry said nothing while he ate from the same popcorn as Emma and watched the battle unfold.

Lemmy and Iggy both drew their magic wands and stared each other down. Iggy was grinning evilly while Lemmy looked like a child ready to have fun. Iggy took the first strike as he shot a short magic blast at Lemmy. He dodged it and summoned his favorite bouncy ball to jump on.

"If we have to fight, let's have some fun!" Lemmy said joyfully. He summoned more bouncy balls and fired them at Iggy. He simply retreated into his shell and bounced at the balls back at Lemmy, who used his wand to turn invisible, letting all the balls pass through him and fall into the water below.

"Hee hee hee! Where am I Iggy?" Lemmy asked in a joyful tone. Iggy rolled his eyes and shot a magic blast that enveloped the battlefield in fog. Since the fog makes one sleepy, Lemmy yawned and fell off his ball drifting off to sleep. With Lemmy asleep, Iggy cast another spell summoning his Chain Chomp chariot. Sniffing Lemmy out, the giant metallic black Chain Chomp barked at the direction Lemmy was in.

"Got you," he said menacingly. He cast a magic blast at Lemmy revealing him and then woke him up by poking him with the Chain Chomp.

"Ah!" Lemmy said with a start as he saw the Chain Chomp in front of him.

"Do you yield, brother?" Iggy asked with a snarky tone. Lemmy looked defeated, but said,

"I yield," in a tone that sounded like a kid who got candy taken away from him. All of Iggy's troops cheered as well as Smithy while Lemmy's troops (who watched from the Airship) sighed in defeat.

"Now leave before I get tired of your fighting and cast you into the water," Lemmy sighed and headed for his Airship,

"I wish we were friends again," he pouted. He boarded his Airship and flew away, afraid of the consequences his father might give him.

"Those were interesting fighting techniques," Smithy told Iggy.

"Was that a compliment I hear? I thought you didn't give compliments," Iggy sneered. Smithy didn't change his expression,

"No, it was simply a statement," Smithy said flatly.

"That was also a compliment," Iggy snickered. Smithy didn't say a word as Iggy called his troops.

"Alright, everyone give your containers of water to Smithy," he yelled, "Anyone with less than a full container gets thrown over!" he added on. The troops scurried to give their containers to Smithy. Almost everyone had a full container except for one Goomba. Iggy laughed as the Goomba got really scared,

"Sorry, but you did not follow my orders," Iggy said joyfully, "goodbye." He kicked the Goomba straight off of the cliff and into the water below. Everyone looked shellshocked except for Smithy, who held the same passive expression as before.

"What?" Iggy asked, "Oh right, I said 'throw him', not 'kick him', my bad. Anyway, everyone back on the Airship, we are heading back to Soda Jungle for the final phase of Project M. Everyone, move it!" All the troops scurried back onto the Airship with Iggy and Smithy being the last to board.

"You really shouldn't do what you just did," Smithy said.

"Do you have a problem with how I run my operation?" Iggy asked menacingly, "because if you do, you always have the option to leave." Smithy didn't say a word or change his expression.

"That's what I thought," Iggy said menacingly. They both boarded the Airship in silence as it closed its door and flew back to Soda Jungle.

 **A/N: Wow! Things are getting serious! Iggy has all the components needed for Project M, and the heroes are locked up in cages! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it got a little dark towards the end with Iggy and the Goomba. I did that because I wanted to show how evil Iggy is becoming and the contrast between Smithy's calm demeanor and Iggy's crazy demeanor. I hope you all enjoyed my longest chapter so far and I hope you all have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13: Escape and Discovery

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 13: Escape and Discovery

Mario, Luigi, and Peach sat above a boiling lava pit in a steel cage, which was directly next to another steel cage housing the Green Sprixie Princess. Aidan was sleeping in the lava pit, leaning his huge head against the grey metal bridge that ran the length of the room. Noticing Aidan, Luigi took action,

"Okay, that Magmaargh monster is asleep. Does anyone have any ideas on how to escape?"

Everyone thought for a moment, but Mario snapped his fingers and struck a pose with the word "advance!" appearing above his head.

"Hey," Luigi said, "this isn't Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga."

"Luigi, enough with the fourth wall breaking," Mario said joyfully, "I have an idea. During my adventure on Prism Island…"

"Which you left for without my notice," Luigi interrupted sadly,

"I got thrown in a prison while I was inspecting this sinkhole near a café," Mario continued, "Bowser's minions grabbed me and threw me in jail. I managed to escape by finding a soft spot in the ground and then hitting it with a hammer. If I can find a weak spot in this cage, I'll break it and we should get out." The Green Sprixie Princess seemed impressed,

"Wow Mario, you've been on a lot of adventures. What's next? Creating your own levels?"

"Actually, I've done that twice," Mario responded confidently.

"Oh come on Mario, one of those was a port from Wii U to 3DS," Luigi said, rolling his eyes. Mario glared at him, and then kept looking around for a weak spot in the cage's design. After a minute of searching, he found a weak bar holding up the cage.

"Got it!" he said. He grabbed the bar and wrenched it out of the cage. He crawled through it and jumped onto the metal bridge. He cringed as he landed loudly.

"Hey Iggy, can I get a promotion?" Aidan asked while asleep. Mario breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, you next Luigi," Mario said quietly. Luigi didn't move though, as he was terrified of the long fall.

"You got this Luigi," Peach told him,

"You're the lean green machine," the Green Sprixie Princess said reassuringly. Luigi gulped as he crawled through the gap and screamed as he fell hitting the bridge hard. Everyone cringed and looked at Aidan, who was still sound asleep. Mario and Luigi looked up as the Princess crawled through the cage and floated down using her ability, landing softly on the metal bridge.

"Wait, Mario how are we going to get the Green Sprixie Princess free from her cage?" Luigi asked. The three looked around and saw a ? Switch marked "cage".

"Ah, this might do the trick." Mario said confidently. He walked over and jumped on the ? Switch lowering both cages and making them disappear into thin air.

"How did Iggy create that?" Luigi whispered to Mario, shocked.

"He does have a magic wand," Mario whispered back. Luigi nodded, but still looked surprised. Peach and the Green Sprixie Princess high-fived,

"Girl power!" they both shouted. Aidan stirred a little bit and Mario glared at them. They both blushed,

"Girl power," they said more quietly. Mario smiled and nodded.

"Mario, we have to find that machine that Iggy and Smithy are creating they codenamed Project M," Luigi told Mario.

"I agree," Mario responded, turning to face Luigi, "Where do you think they are keeping it?" Mario shrugged and looked around the room. On one end of the room was a set of purple doors with yellow rings that marked the entrance to the room they were currently in. On the other side was a set of metallic doors with Iggy's insignia on it.

"We should probably head through those doors," Mario said, pointing at the metallic doors. Everyone nodded and went through the doors. They arrived outside and saw a flight of steps leading up to a cannon. They went up to the cannon and looked into it.

"I remember this," Mario said, "we used this to launch onto Iggy's airship and fight him. Maybe his machine is around here." They started to look around, but Luigi stopped looking after a while.

"You okay, bro?" Mario asked.

"I'm okay Mario," Luigi responded, "I'm just worried about what Project M is. The way Iggy and Smithy worded it sounds terrifying." Mario stopped looking and put his hand on Luigi's shoulder,

"Luigi, trust me, I'm scared too. Smithy was really powerful the last time Peach and I faced him. I'm a little shaky myself. However, that being said, we are the Mario Brothers. We've defeated all of the villains that have tried to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. We can do this!" Luigi smiled,

"Thanks bro."

"Don't mention it," Mario said.

"Hey guys!" the Green Sprixie Princess shouted, "I think I found something!" Everyone came over to a lever behind the cannon.

"This may lead us to Project M," the Green Sprixie Princess said excitedly.

"It could also lead us to a trap," Luigi said meekly.

"Don't worry bro, I highly doubt that," Mario responded, once again placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. The Green Sprixie Princess flipped the lever.

"Uh, nothing happened," Peach commented. Suddenly, the floor shook for 30 seconds and everyone fell to the ground except for the Green Sprixie Princess.

"You were saying?" Mario asked sarcastically

"Ah, the benefits of flying," she said, giggling. Mario shot a look at her after the rumbling stopped. The heroes looked around only to discover that nothing changed.

"I don't see what that did," Peach said, getting up from the floor. Mario disagreed,

"Maybe it changed something in the other room, come on!" Everyone got up and rushed back to the door before opening it to see the room had completely changed. Instead of lava pits, there room had metal flooring all around and in the middle was a jumble of mechanical parts that was disassembled.

"Check this out," Mario said.

"This looks like a container of sorts," Peach commented, picking up a spherical glass object.

"And this looks like a ray gun," Luigi said, picking up a cylindrical metal object with a hole in the middle.

"What is this thing?" the Green Sprixie Princess wondered.

"Good question," a voice said behind the heroes. They wheeled around to see Iggy, Smithy, Jerry, Emma standing in the purple doors. Iggy continued, "This is Project M, and it will destroy you all!" Iggy laughed manically as Iggy and Jerry traded evil grins while Smithy looked neutral and Emma looked nervous. The heroes were surprised, but Mario gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow,

"Not today, Iggy. Your plan is going to fail, whatever it is, and you will be defeated just like your father, along with your siblings." Iggy laughed,

"There is no need to bring up my father or six siblings' failures. I WILL succeed." He turned his head and faced the ground, obscuring his face and huge rimmed glasses.

"So, Mario, Luigi, and both Princesses?" he asked. He turned his head up again, this time his expression was one of anger, passion, and motivation,

"EN GUARDE!" he shouted, and the battle began.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! It is slightly shorter than the previous chapter, but I hope it still is an enjoyable read! Things are starting to heat up. Iggy and Smithy are getting dangerously close to completing Project M, which could have disastrous consequences for the heroes. Just a quick heads up, the next chapter will be split into two parts as I anticipate it to be quite lengthy otherwise. Also, shout out to Junior BLD, jeremy1555, and Guest User for your reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story and I hope you are all having a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14: Their Greatest Enemy: Part 1

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 14: Their Greatest Enemy: Part I

In a desolate castle in the south of Soda Jungle, two groups of people stared each other down. On one side was the villains Iggy Koopa, Smithy, Jerry, and Emma. On the other side was the heroes Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and the Green Sprixie Princess. They looked at each other, itching for a battle to start, but none made the first move. That was until Iggy shouted,

"EN GUARDE!"

"The swordfish!" Emma yelled. Everyone looked at her with confused looks,

"What? You mean to tell me none of you have played Donkey Kong Country? Man, you guys are missing out."

"Anyway," Iggy continued, "let's just start the fight." Everyone nodded and the fight began. Smithy started by taking his hammer and banging his head, shape shifting himself.

"Eww! What is that?" the Green Sprixie Princess asked in disgust

"He can shapeshift," Peach explained, "I know, it's gross." Iggy shot a magic blast at Luigi who ducked under it. He countered by executing a Luigi Cyclone, in which he span around rapidly and ended his attack by throwing his arms in the air. He managed to catch Iggy in this attack and threw him against the wall. Iggy got up and smirked, retreating into his shell.

"Oh no," Luigi said quietly. Iggy began to spin around rapidly and bolted straight for Luigi. Even though Luigi jumped over Iggy's attack, Mario, who was fighting Jerry got pummeled by it.

"Ha! Is the legendary Mario having a bad time?" Jerry taunted.

"Nope, not in the slightest," Mario said confidently, getting up and grabbing Jerry by the nose.

"What the?" Jerry asked confusedly. Mario began to spin himself around while still grabbing Jerry and threw him against the wall, taking him out of the fight.

"So long, Jerry the Wiggler!" he screamed. Mario then watched the fight between Smithy and Peach.

"So Princess, you think you can stop me a second time without your precious plumber to help you?" Smithy asked.

"I don't need Mario to beat jerks like you!" Peach screamed. She got out her umbrella and hid under it rendering herself unaffected to Smithy hammering on her umbrella.

"How strong is that umbrella?!" he screamed.

He shapeshifted himself again so that his head was a tank, making his physical attacks much stronger. He hammered Peach's umbrella, which caused damage to Peach. Knowing she wouldn't last much longer using this strategy, she put her umbrella away, instead opting to use one of her special attacks.

"Psych Bomb!" she screamed, holding her arms in the air while a heart shape appeared around her. Suddenly, bombs rained from the sky not only damaging Smithy, but every other villain as well.

"Hmph, don't mess with a princess," she said confidently.

"Yeah Princess! That was amazing!" Mario shouted, causing Peach to blush. Meanwhile, Emma was fighting the Green Sprixie Princess.

"And what are you going to use to fight?" Emma asked sarcastically. The Green Sprixie Princess looked around and found her spare wrench lying on the ground. She picked it up and through it at Emma, hitting her straight in the face.

"Yes!" she said, to Emma's annoyance. She recovered from the attack by kicking the wrench at the Green Sprixie Princess.

"Spoke too soon," Emma replied snarkily as the wrench hit the Green Sprixie Princess in the face causing a slight bruise. Luckily, Luigi saw this and punched Emma in one of her segments, flipping her over.

"Yeah! Everyone is down! Now to destroy the machine!" Mario cheered. Unfortunately, Smithy got up, cleared his throat.

"Not just yet," He used his Magnum attack where he shot a Golden Bullet Bill at Luigi, knocking him out.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled, seeing as his brother's health was very close to zero. Iggy got up next, yelling,

"Not today, plumbers and princesses!" he shot a spell putting them all in a bubble. Smithy then walked over and shapeshifted again into the Treasure form, in which his head looked like a treasure box with a ? on it. He pulled out a giant hammer from it and banged on the collection of machine parts.

"Yes, YES!" Iggy yelled, "It's all coming together! Literally!" he laughed manically as the parts started to put themselves together. When it was done, it revealed a giant ray gun on a swivel. Iggy went over and pressed a switch, revealing the items he confiscated from the heroes. He grabbed a Green Star and Double Cherry from the stash and added the carbonated water from the minions. He gave them to Jerry and Emma, who put them in the machine.

"Now that is is all together, activate and fire Project M!" he screamed. Smithy jumped on the machine while Jerry and Emma adjusted it to fire at the heroes.

"Mario, what are we going to do?" Peach asked nervously. The machine started to hum as a red laser beam began to form. Mario gritted his teeth, and the beam shot a laser.

"EVERYONE, DUCK!" Mario shouted.

Everyone ducked as the beam soared right over their heads breaking the bubble.

"GRAB ITEMS!" Mario shouted. Mario, Peach, and the Green Sprixie Princess grabbed items. Peach grabbed a 1-Up Mushroom and put it in Luigi's mouth. He stirred slightly and woke up,

"Argh, what happened?" he asked groggily, "that's the second time I've been knocked out today."

"No time to explain!" Mario shouted, "Grab an item, and dodge the laser!" Luigi raised his eyebrow,

"What laser?" The laser fired again and he yelped as he jumped over it.

"Oh my goodness!" Iggy shouted at Jerry, Emma, and Smithy, "How bad of a shot are you three?"

"We're trying our best," Emma shot back.

"For once, I agree with you," Jerry muttered.

"Really! Yay! I am going to treasure this moment forever!" Emma said cheerfully.

"I regret saying my previous statement," Jerry muttered. Mario fished through the items and found his Item Bag from before. He reached in and felt something really hard, like metal. In fact, he felt multiple. He reached in and pulled out three Metal Caps. The Green Sprixie Princess grabbed a Double Cherry,

"Mario! You're better at fighting than me! Catch!" She threw the Double Cherry at Mario and he ate it, causing a clone to appear right beside him.

"Luigi! Peach! Put these on!" Mario shouted as he dodged a laser that tried to hit him. Mario, Luigi, and Peach, all put the Metal Caps on. Suddenly, all three began to transform. Mario and Luigi began to turn grey and metallic, eventually completely turning into metal. Peach began to turn gold, but also pink, giving her a hybrid pink and gold hue.

"Yes! We're all metal!" Luigi shouted.

"Wait, Princess, why are you pink?" Mario asked.

"I have no idea," Peach responded with a shrug. Mario grabbed another item from the Item Bag but this time felt a metallic flower shape item. He pulled out the item revealing it to be a Gold Flower. Since this was the third item he pulled out of the bag, it vaporized into thin air. Mario gave this item to his clone and transformed as well, except he looked gold instead of regular metal. All four heroes turned to face the villains adjusted the gun again and fired. All of them dodged it and Luigi jumped in the air before punching Jerry straight in the face. Since Luigi was metal, it hurt Jerry a lot and took him out of commission for the rest of the fight. Iggy attempted to shoot a poisonous magic blast at Luigi, but it didn't affect him because it was metal. Mario smiled and his clone that had a Gold Flower shot a gold fireball at Iggy. Iggy yelped and blocked it with a shield, but the gold fireball melted into the shield, which turned into Gold Coins. Mario laughed, and started taunting Iggy while he and his clone started walking towards him

"Iggy Koopa, you have officially schemed your last scheme, because when the plumbing gets tough, the tough get plumbing! Time to finish this battle!" Iggy's expression was one of nervousness, but behind his back, he signaled Smithy, Jerry, and Emma as both Marios weren't paying attention. Luigi and Peach noticed this,

"Mario! No!" They both shouted. They ran over to try and push Mario out of the way from the ray gun. Unfortunately, as soon as Jerry and Emma aimed the gun and Smithy fired it, the red laser hit both Mario and his clone, Luigi, and Peach. They all screamed as they all were in searing pain, while the Green Sprixie Princess looked on in shock and Iggy laughed hysterically,

"My ultimate plan is finally coming to fruition. It's time to meet...YOUR GREATEST ENEMY!"

 **A/N: Oh no! Project M was finally revealed to be a machine and most of the heroes got affected by it. What will happen next for the heroes? And who is the "greatest enemy" Iggy wants the heroes to face? Both of those questions will be answered in Part II of this chapter, which I'm going to try and make really long, as there is a lot to cover. Also, I think I can safely say this story is going to be 20 chapters long, which is good as that was my original intended length of this story when I started it. Also, be sure to check out my new short story,** _ **Tragedy of the Stars: A Super Mario Short Story**_ **! It's only going to be two chapters, and my main priority is still this story, but I thought I would write a story with a completely different tone. I hope you enjoy it! :D Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15: Their Greatest Enemy: Part 2

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 15: Their Greatest Enemy: Part II

Mario, his clone, Luigi, and Peach all got hit by Project M's ray gun. They were all filled with a lot of pain and they screamed as balls of energy raised up out of them and moved in front of them. The four balls of energy started to look more and more like humans until they landed on the ground. Mario, Luigi, and Peach lost all of their power-ups (including the Double Cherry Mario ate, and his clone disappeared). Iggy laughed maniacally while Smithy grinned and everyone else looked on in shock.

"These are your greatest enemies, plumbers and princess! YOURSELVES!" Laying on the ground, lay two exact replicas of Mario, and one of Luigi and Princess Peach. The only difference is that one of the Mario clones, as well as the Luigi and Peach clone all were made out of metal while the other Mario clone was made out of gold.

"Now, my Mario clones," Iggy started, "I am Iggy Koopa, the person who created you." The clone of Mario that was metal stood up and looked at Iggy. He didn't have pupils, but he looked confused.

"How did you create us?" he asked with annoyance and confusion, "We're Mario, Luigi, and Peach." Mario gasped and the clone of Mario wheeled around to see the non-metal Mario, Luigi, and Peach.

"Hey! Who are these look alikes?" the Mario made out of metal asked with disgust. Iggy laughed as he realized what he had to do.

"These are fakes," he explained to the metal clone of Mario, "they are imposters, and they are here to destroy you." The metal clone of Mario looked at the three of them with disgust,

"You think you can best me? I'm Mario! Plumber extraordinaire and jumping superstar. Prepare to taste defeat, knock-offs." He rubbed his hands together, creating a metallic screech. Everyone covered their ears creating an opening for the metallic clone of Mario to attack. He ran over to the real Mario and punched him causing him to fly backwards and get hurt badly from the metallic punch. The metallic clone of Mario smiled,

"Come on! Luigi, Peach, gold me! Time to beat these imposters!" After he said that, all of them got up.

"I can't do it! I'm too scared!" the metallic Luigi cried.

"We're stronger than them," the gold clone of Mario told him, "Although I really wish I could play some sports right now. Anyone up for a round of golf?" he asked. The metallic counterpart of Peach was the last one to get up,

"I can't believe i'm a princess. I want to play sports like you," she said, pointing at the gold counterpart of Mario, who blushed. The real Mario, who now was pinned down by his metallic clone gasped,

"You guys aren't us! You're some metallic clones of us! You might as well be called Metal Mario, Metal Luigi, Gold Mario and…" he looked at the metallic version of Peach and noticed her unusual pink and gold hue, "Pink Gold Peach!"

They all stopped for a second,

"I like those names, and would like to be called by them," Metal Mario said, "Even though I am the real Mario, I am made out of metal, so the name fits." The metallic group nodded.

"Anyways, let's defeat these imposters!" Metal Mario screamed, got off of Mario, and motioned the other metallic clones to join him. Using this opportunity, Mario jumped up to have a fighting chance. Meanwhile, Metal Luigi gulped and started attacking the real Luigi. Metal Luigi tried to jump in the air and kick Luigi, but the real Luigi dodged out of the way. Metal Luigi then attempted a fury of punches, which Luigi dodged. Metal Luigi sighed,

"Why can't I hit you? I am the real Luigi, so I should be winning. It's not like this is a story or something where the villain wins, right?" Mario and Metal Mario stopped fighting for a moment, and said at the same time,

"Would you please stop breaking the fourth wall?!" They glared at each other and started fighting again. At the same time, Peach was fighting Pink Gold Peach. Peach attempted to use her Turnip Grab move in which she reached to the ground and plucked a Turnip out of nowhere. She then threw it and Pink Gold Peach, which bounced off of her.

"Sorry, fake princess," she laughed, "But you and your imposter crew won't hurt my friends and I." She did the same attack, but pulled out a metallic Turnip and threw it. The metallic Turnip went much faster and hit Peach straight in the face knocking her to the floor.

"Princess!" Mario screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Metal Mario countered. He punched Mario to the ground, and it once again hurt a lot due to Metal Mario being metal. He was about to continue pummeling him when Gold Mario knocked into Metal Mario.

"Watch where you are going you fool!" Metal Mario scolded him.

"Geez, sorry, she is really powerful," Gold Mario said, pointing to the Green Sprixie Princess, who simply kept dodging Gold Mario's punches and then watching him fall to the ground, "and I'm not the fighting type. I'd much rather race some karts. Anyone up for that?" Metal Mario rolled his eyes,

"Just defeat her," he said angrily.

"Hey jerks!" Mario shouted. Both Metal Mario and Gold Mario looked up to see Mario jump high in the air with Luigi. They both executed a Ground Pound in which they slammed on the ground with their behinds. Since they both did it together, it was a Synchro Ground Pound, which created a shockwave causing everyone on the ground to fall over, including Peach, Iggy, Smithy, Jerry, and Emma, who were eating popcorn from a bag.

"Oh man!" Emma pouted, "All the popcorn fell out of the bag!" Iggy rolled his eyes and conjured a spell that summoned more popcorn.

"Yay!" Emma said.

"Now you know what I have to deal with," Jerry whispered in Iggy's ear, who nodded.

Everyone got up slowly, and Metal Mario looked really annoyed.

"Hey bro," Metal Luigi said timidly, as he got up, dents in his figure apparent, "we aren't going to win this fight against our imposters. We should retreat and fight later, or not at all." Metal Mario looked furious,

"Are you kidding me?! We're about to win!"

"Your brother is right," Pink Gold Peach told him, "we really aren't going to win. We should probably get out of here." Gold Mario nodded in agreement. Metal Mario sighed,

"Fine, we're retreating." Iggy lost it at that.

"No, you aren't. You're staying right here," he said angrily and conjured the same magic blast that put the Mario crew in a bubble. While it worked, Gold Mario simply shot a gold fireball turning the bubble shield into Coins.

"Not today," Metal Mario said confidently. The four metal counterparts then dashed out of the room through the purple boss doors.

"I never thought I would have to say this," Mario began, "but Iggy, we need to team up and stop them."

"Never!" Iggy shouted. "Come on Smithy! Let's get them in our Airship!" Smithy nodded and they dashed outside in the other direction. Jerry and Emma soon followed, with Emma dragging the popcorn.

Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the Green Sprixie Princess stood around each other.

"How are we going to catch them?" the Green Sprixie Princess asked.

"Here's the plan," Mario started, "Luigi and I will hijack Iggy's Airship so we can get an ariel view. You and the Princess will directly chase after those metal freaks."

"But Mario, we can't take on four clones of us made out of hard metal!" Peach told him as Mario was about to walk to the doors to chase after Iggy. He turned around and grabbed Peach's hands and looked into her eyes,

"Princess, I believe in you. You are a strong and powerful woman. You got this." Peach nodded, and dashed towards the purple boss doors with the Green Sprixie Princess following her. Meanwhile, the Mario Bros. ran towards Iggy's airship. After the room with the Project M ray gun was desolate, it rumbled and reverted itself back into the lava filled chamber it once was. The lava started to boil and Aidan showed up out of it. He yawned,

"What did I miss?"

 **A/N: Wow! Iggy and Smithy completed Project M and created Metal Mario, Metal Luigi, Pink Gold Peach, and Gold Mario! :O Everything has been leading up to this, and now that those four characters exist, it's going to make it a lot harder for our heroes to keep the Mushroom Kingdom safe. I just want to note that this ENTIRE story was intended as a sort of origin story for Metal Mario and the rest of the metal characters. They didn't really get fleshed out as characters in any games they appeared in, so I wanted from the beginning to give them their own characters and personality. I hope you guys enjoy this and sorry for the delay in uploading chapters. That was my bad. Anyways, the story is coming to a close as there are only five chapters left. I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a wonderful day!**

 **P.S. Don't forget to check out my short story** _ **Tragedy of the Stars: A Super Mario Short Story**_ **! It isn't related to this story in any way and has a significantly darker tone, but I thought it would be interesting to write as something on the side. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Infiltration

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 16: The Infiltration

At Iggy's Castle on the south side of Soda Jungle, Iggy's airship was making a lot of noise. It's propellers were starting up as it was about to take off. Mario and Luigi were running up to it as it started to take off.

"Luigi, jump onto it and hoist me up," Mario said.

"What? I can't hear you!" Luigi screamed.

"Jump on the Airship and hoist me up!" Mario screamed.

"Jump on the chicken and cook it up?" Luigi asked loudly.

"No! Jump on the…" Mario started, "Never mind!"

"What?" Luigi asked. Mario jumped onto the bottom of Iggy's Airship and stretched out his hands, which Luigi took and the Airship took off.

"Ok bro, our next step is to infiltrate the Airship," Mario said quietly, peering into one of the windows.

"What?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi!" Mario screamed.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Luigi laughed, "But seriously, how are we going to avoid getting spotted. I really don't feel like fighting hordes of Iggy's minions." Mario thought for a second before seeing another window that showed an empty room.

"In here," Mario pointed. Mario punched the window, shattering it, and climbed into the empty Airship room. Luigi followed suit.

"What room is this?" Luigi asked, "I got a bad feeling about this." Mario looked around, but couldn't find any evidence. Luigi also looked around. The room wasn't very big, and it contained a fair amount of dressers and a bed that was long, but not too wide. The room also was colored light green. Luigi opened a dresser, and found some glasses. He stared at them for a second before gasping.

"Mario! We have to get out of here! We're in…" but before he could finish his sentence Iggy Koopa walked into the room with an annoyed look on his face. He jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He pointed his two hands straight at the ceiling, with his arms outstretched, and he spoke in an exasperated tone.

"Why is it that whenever I get so close to beating those pesky Mario Brothers, something always happens? I almost got them. First it was those two stupid Wigglers, then it was Aidan not keeping an eye on them, and now my clones are running amok in the Mushroom Kingdom causing destruction! I am supposed to be causing the destruction here!" Suddenly, Iggy's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello? Aidan, why are you even calling me? You know what you have done. You couldn't even guard two plumbers and two princesses!" While Iggy was yelling at Aidan, Mario and Luigi peaked out from under the bed, where they hid.

"That was a close call," Luigi said timidly and quietly.

"I've had closer," Mario said equally as quietly. Luigi glared at him,

"And when was that?"

"I'll tell you later," Mario replied. Luigi rolled his eyes,

"Anyways, how are we going to get out of here?" Luigi whispered.

Mario thought for a moment, and slowly snuck out of the bed, but Luigi held onto Mario's overalls.

"Mario!" Luigi whispered, but louder than before.

"What are you doing? Iggy will notice us and we'll be kicked off the ship in a second!"

"Just trust me on this one, bro," Mario responded with confidence. Luigi slapped his face, and Iggy stopped talking for a second. The Mario Brothers cringed before Iggy continued talking.

"Whew," Luigi said.

"Don't do that again, Luigi," Mario scolded, pointing his finger at Luigi. Luigi nodded, and Mario continued to try and sneak out of Iggy's room. Mario slowly opened the door to Iggy's room slowly, and Iggy was still talking to Aidan on the phone.

"Aidan, you messed up! It's as simple as that, don't mess up again!" he yelled, rolling onto his side.

Luigi sighed, and trembled as he climbed out from under Iggy's bed. Iggy was still on his side, and he didn't turn around. Luigi cautiously started to step towards the door.

"CREEK!" one of the floorboards sounded. Luigi stood there frozen.

"What?" Iggy said, "What do you mean 'now I remember your name', of course I know your name Able...I mean Aidan," Iggy continued. Luigi lost it and dashed towards the door closing it behind him.

"That was a close one," Luigi sighed, out of breath, "I'm out of breath, and this is some wild adventure we're on. Get it? Breath of the Wild?" Mario ignored Luigi and instead turned to look at the hallway that made a 90 degree turn before leading to a staircase. Mario nodded to himself and quietly told Luigi,

"Up there is the deck of the Airship. We are going to have to become stowaways until they announce they found Metal Mario…"

"We have found the clones of the Mario Brothers and Princesses! All troops report to the main deck!" Jerry said over the intercom system.

"Speaking of which…" Luigi said to himself, "Wait, Iggy's probably going to come out of his room? What are we going to do?!" Luigi asked, terrified.

"RUN!" Mario half shouted, half whispered. The Mario Bros. ran down the hallway and up the stairs. They opened the door to see tons of Iggy's minions including Wigglers, Bramballs, Goombas, and more come outside onto the deck of the Airship. The Mario Bros. were out in the open, so they dashed behind a crate.

"Well, that was convenient," Mario said to Luigi.

"Hey, bro, is it just me, or do I feel chilly?" Luigi asked. Mario looked down to see a giant plateau filled with snow and ice.

"Luigi! This is Frosted Glacier!" Mario quietly told him.

"Oh no, I hate this world," Luigi said to himself, "in New Super Luigi U, on top of having slippery physics from the ice, I have low traction, so this world was havoc."

"Luigi! Enough with breaking the fourth wall!"

"Why do you care so much about breaking the fourth wall?" Luigi asked.

"Because it's unnatural! Why should we be making references to the fact that we are just characters in some person's Fan Fiction on the Internet?" Mario asked really loudly. Luigi opened his mouth to respond but stopped and quivered in fear.

"What is it Luigi? Was it something I said?" Mario asked, confused.

"S-S-S-Sm-Sm-Smi..." Luigi tried to say, quivering in fear, pointing behind Mario.

"Why are you pointing at me, Luigi?" Mario asked, still confused, "What, are some crazy shenanigans going on behind me or something?" Mario turned around with a smile on his face, but his smile faded when he saw Smithy.

"Oh, hi Smithy. So, how are you doing today?" Smithy grunted, "I'm doing fine. You probably aren't though," Iggy's minions started to collect around Smithy, all looking maliciously at the Mario Bros. Smithy continued as soon as all the minions saw the Mario Bros. and understood what was going on,

"Before we start this melee, I would like to agree with that green plumber that fourth wall breaking keeps a story interesting." Luigi, still scared, and now darting behind Mario, said,

"Uh, thanks?" Mario on the other hand, was exasperated,

"Oh come one! You agree with him? How is fourth wall breaking funny?" Smithy grabbed his hammer, but didn't get into his fighting stance,

"This is coming from the person who says, 'thank you so much for playing my game' at the end of certain games." The minions then started shouting,

"Oh snap!"

"The roast!"

"Mario got roasted!"

Iggy suddenly bursted through the door.

"What is all that racket?" Iggy asked, exasperated.

"We caught some more stowaways," Smithy stated flatly. Iggy looked at the Mario Bros, and smiled,

"Perfect. Throw them off of the ship." The minions cheered. Mario and Luigi looked at each other, as Smithy shoved them both to the edge of the Airship. Below them was the entrance to a giant ice cavern, with pointy icicles everywhere.

"Mario, got any bright ideas?" Luigi asked timidly. Mario thought for a second, but started waving his hand in the air.

"Mario, what are you doing?" Luigi asked.

"Eat ice, losers!" On a nearby mountain, which was within throwing reach of Iggy's airship, Yvan stood and threw ice blocks from a stache at Iggy's screamed as ice went flying across the ship, and a ton of Iggy's minions got taken out of comission by the ice blocks.

"Yvan! Thank goodness you came! How did you find us?" Luigi asked.

"It was me who alerted him," said a voice. Behind them, Wolley the Yellow Toad stood, eager to help. Mario turned around and looked ecstatic,

"Wolley! It's been ages! How's everything been going?"

"I've been doing great! Thanks for asking," Wolley beamed.

"Wolley snuck into Iggy's Airship for intel after you didn't come back for a while," Yvan explained.

"He's always so caring for some reason," Yvan continued, while Wolley beamed.

"Ah! Why is it that stories always have Deus Ex Machinas!" Iggy screamed, while dodging an ice block being thrown at him, "This isn't TV Tropes, so why is every trope getting referenced by this author?!"

"Oh yeah Iggy?" Yvan taunted, "Get ready for a Curb Stomp Battle!"

"What is TV Tropes?" Mario asked, puzzled. Luigi, Yvan, and Iggy all slapped their foreheads.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later," Wolley whispered to him, and Mario nodded. Smithy, who wasn't affected by the Ice Blocks due to his giant stature, grunted.

"I'm starting to get sick of this," he said. He banged his forehead with his hammer shapeshifting into his magic form, in which his head looked like ghost. He then cast a special attack called Meteor Swarm, in which rainbow stars started falling from the sky at all the heroes.

"Uh oh, he's using Meteor Swarm!" Mario shouted, "Everyone, take cover!" Before any of the heroes could react, rainbow stars hit Mario, Luigi, Yvan, and Wolley. Mario, Luigi, and Wolley got knocked off of Iggy's Airship into the caverns below, while Yvan got hit by a star on his head knocking him unconscious and rolling down the snow mountain towards the same cavern. Iggy laughed,

"Nice job Smithy! We finally got rid of those pesky heroes." Smithy grunted,

"Yeah, although I think I went One-Winged Angel there, as I didn't use Meteor Storm throughout the entire story. If I used it earlier, it could have been a Chekhov's Hobby," Smithy said.

"Since when did you read TV Tropes?" Iggy asked. Smithy started walking towards the front of the Airship and looked down for the Mario Bros, but didn't see them.

"Since I was rebuilt, of course," he said.

"In order to kill your father," he thought to himself.

 **A/N: Wow! This was an action packed chapter! This was also the return of Yvan and the introduction of Wolley. Keep an eye out for more familiar characters, as they may appear later. ;) Anyways, before this note ends, I would like to apologize if it seemed like I was inactive. I haven't been, but I've been having some trouble with the website unfortunately. :( Anyways, I hope you all have a fantastic day! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: The Chase

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 17: The Chase

"Come on! Hurry up already!" Metal Mario screamed to his three metal companions, who were all running along the jungle path.

"Sorry Metal Mario! Remember we are made of metal after all," Pink Gold Peach pointed out.

"Actually, i'm made out of Gold…" Gold Mario added.

"That's still metal, you idiot!" Metal Mario said, slapping his forehead.

"My goodness, I feel like I'm surrounded by the dumbest of people sometimes," Metal Mario said to himself.

Behind them, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Green Sprixie Princess of the Sprixie Kingdom followed behind them.

"We have to find a way to stop them in their tracks," the Green Sprixie Princess said.

"I agree," Peach replied, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Let's try guiding them to a place with a lot of oxygen, that way they will rust and tire out." The Green Sprixie Princess stated. Peach gave her a confused look,

"Doesn't the jungle have a lot of oxygen?"

"No, but I have a better place, the icy world known as Frosted Glacier," the Green Sprixie Princess explained, "I went on a vacation there once. It's really nice but also really cold."

"Ok, where is it?" Peach asked.

"If we go north of here, it should be near a junction," the Green Sprixie Princess told her.

"Ok, that's great, but how are we going to get lead the metals there?" asked Peach.

Up ahead, the Metal characters started to cross a bridge over poisonous water.

"Watch this," Metal Mario bragged to Pink Gold Peach after he crossed the bridge. As soon as Peach tried to cross the bridge, Metal Mario punched it, snapping it in half.

"What the? Oh no!" Peach screamed as she fell down towards the poisonous water below.

"Oh come on," Gold Mario bragged, "I can do better than that." He shot a gold fireball at the remaining sections of the bridge turning it into Gold Coins, which then fell into the murky purple poisonous water below.

"Green! Do something!" Peach screamed as she began to fall closer and closer to the poisonous water. The Green Sprixie Princess, who could fly, panicked.

"If she dies, my reputation will be ruined! I'll never be able to be a plumber!" She started to look around, and found a Flying ? Block near the bottom of the lake.

"Princess! I got you!" The Green Sprixie Princess shouted. She flew down and threw her wrench at the ? Block, making a Super Acorn pop out. She quickly flew down towards the poisonous water, being careful not to touch it.

"Princess! Catch!" The Green Sprixie Princess quickly threw the power-up towards Peach.

Princess Peach caught the Super Acorn and ate it. Suddenly, she began to transform. She gained a fur coat and squirrel hat. Her dress turned into a suit that made her resemble a flying squirrel.

"Ah!" Peach screamed as she flapped her arms, causing her to shoot up out of the poisonous water. Metal Mario was laughing at this point,

"See! We got rid of them! Easy peasy."

"Uh, Metal Mario," Metal Luigi started timidly, you might want to look down. Pink Gold Peach looked down first and gasped,

"Well, Metal Mario and Gold Mario, I don't think that impressive feat worked…" Metal Mario stopped laughing,

"What do you me-" Suddenly, Peach in her flying squirrel suit shot up out of the lake and high above the trees, as she began to glide towards the north part of the jungle.

"Yeah, Princess!" the Green Sprixie Princess shouted as she flew out of the poisonous lake. She looked over at the metals, who were in shock,

"Bye bye, Metal idiots!"

Metal Mario's expression turned from one of shock to rage,

"No one calls me an idiot! Come on, everyone! Let's teach that floating green princess a lesson!" Metal Mario started to run but Pink Gold Peach stood in front of him.

"I don't think this is a good idea. We already retreated from fighting these imposters. Also, why don't we all just play a round of tennis? I could really go for that." Gold Mario smiled,

"Yes! Tennis! We can play that...how exactly do you play tennis?" Metal Mario grunted,

"What is it with you two about sports? Come on! Don't you want to defeat an imposter of you?" Metal Mario asked Pink Gold Peach. She thought about it for a second,

"You know, it would be nice if I could defeat my imposter. Ok, let's give it a shot. It is only one imposter instead of three after all." Metal Luigi cringed,

"I don't know about this…"

"You got this Metal Luigi," Pink Gold Peach said, patting his back (which created a clanging noise), besides, we'll always outshine everyone else." Gold Mario smiled,

"I like that, outshine. I mean, we are Metal, and I'm Gold specifically." Metal Mario now had a visibly annoyed expression,

"Enough with the banter! Come on!" He ran off to the north, and the rest of the metal characters looked at each other confusedly before following him.

Up in the air, Princess Peach was struggling to stay in flight while in her Flying Squirrel Suit.

"You're doing great Princess!" the Green Sprixie Princess screamed to her. Peach was wobbling from side to side in the air as she glided towards the north of Soda Jungle.

"Which way is Frosted Glacier again?" Peach asked the Green Sprixie Princess, as she struggled to stay in flight.

"To the north. You got this, Princess," she responded. Peach nodded, as she tried to stay in flight, but ultimately started to lose altitude as she wobbled back and forth.

"Uh, Green, I'm starting to fall down…" Peach said, noticing her dissent.

"Why do you keep calling me Green?" the Green Sprixie Princess asked.

"It's a nickname I thought up. I thought it was fitting for you." The Green Sprixie Princess smiled,

"Thanks, I really like the nickname!" Peach smiled back,

"No problem, but what do I do? I'm starting to fall back down."

"I...don't know, I've never used those acorn things," the Green Sprixie Princess replied.

"Well, then I better brace for a hard landing!" Peach exclaimed as she started to fall faster. She didn't notice where she was going and braced for impact as she landed in a patch of fluffy snow. She got her head stuck in it, and tried to get out.

"I got you Princess!" the Green Sprixie Princess shouted. She flew down to her, and began to pull on her legs, which were flailing about as she tried to get herself out of the snow. Behind both of them, the Metal Crew started to drive up in Karts.

"I told you stealing Karts from that rental shop was a good idea!" Gold Mario exclaimed.

"You know, this is actually quite fun," Pink Gold Peach added on, "We should race in these things." Metal Luigi on the other hand was steering out of control.

"How do you work these things?!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you turn on Smart Steering and Auto Accelerate if you don't know what you're doing?!" Metal Mario asked in a loud tone of voice. Metal Luigi panicked and hit two buttons with his metal hands. Suddenly, an antenna popped out of his Kart and whenever he tried to drive into the off road it would steer him back. Also, he stopped pushing on the breaks and the Kart automatically moved forward.

"Thanks, Metal bro!" Metal Luigi exclaimed. Metal Mario simply shook his head, but then saw Peach and the Green Sprixie Princess.

"I have you now," he said menacingly.

"That's from Star Wars!" Pink Gold Peach exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Gold Mario and Metal Mario exclaimed. The Green Sprixie Princess kept pulling and eventually pulled Peach out of the snow, but she lost her power-up in the process.

"To be honest, I'm kind of glad to be rid of that power-up," Peach said, dusting her dress off.

"Well, we've got some bigger problems!" The Green Sprixie Princess exclaimed. Metal Mario smiled evilly as he prepared to run into Peach. Before he could do so, however, he saw Iggy's Airship above him.

"Oh shoot! It's that guy again!" Metal Mario exclaimed, as he slammed on the brakes, skidding through the snow, and stopping just before Peach's feet, who was frozen in fear.

"I'll defeat you later," Metal Mario told her angrily, "Guys, we've got to scram, keep driving down this snowy path." The rest of the Metal characters nodded.

"I can't see anything from this snow!" Metal Luigi exclaimed, as his Kart continued to drive and skid eventually hitting a giant snow mound.

"Let's make an exit," Gold Mario said to the other three metals. Metal Mario nodded and motioned Metal Luigi to hop into his Kart, which he did while dizzy.

"Is that the ground or the sky?" he said confusedly. Peach and the Green Sprixie Princess stood their ground,

"You aren't going anywhere," Peach said sternly.

"Yeah!" the Green Sprixie Princess added on. Metal Mario smirked,

"Actually we are," and then he suddenly punched Peach and then the Green Sprixie Princess into the giant snow mound. Peach and the Green Sprixie Princess groaned in pain as they layed on the snow mound.

"Come on guys! We're outta here!" Metal Mario laughed to his companions. They then drove off in their Karts with Peach and the Green Sprixie Princess left in the cold wet snow while four figures fell of Iggy's Airship into the caves below.

 **A/N: And here is what happened to Peach and the Green Sprixie Princess while they were chasing the Metal characters! Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, as I knew exactly what I wanted to do with Chapters 18, 19, and 20, but not this one. Because of this, I apologize if it isn't my best work. Don't worry though, as the next chapter will be much more exciting ;). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a fantastic day! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Escape

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 18: Escape

 **A/N: The last three chapters are going to be much longer than the previous 17. Enjoy!**

"Why do I keep getting knocked out?" Luigi asked, groaning, as he woke up in a giant icy cave filled with bat-like Swoopers and cold water below. His reflection shone off of everything, as the ice gleamed in the darkness, providing the cave with light.

"You alright, bro?" Mario asked as Luigi got up, complaining about his head.

"Not really," Luigi replied, "But I've been worse." he rubbed the back of his head, trying to soothe the aching pain that was flaring up.

At the same time, Yvan and Wolley managed to wake and sit up on the icy floor.

"What is up with that Koopaling?" Yvan asked, exasperated.

"I have no idea, but at least we didn't die," Wolley offered.

"Gee, thanks Wolley," Yvan said sarcastically.

"Hey, guys," Luigi interrupted, "Where are we?" Mario, Yvan, and Wolley looked around at their surroundings.

"I think we are in an underground cave in Frosted Glacier," Mario remarked.

"Oh no, I hate this world," Luigi said, rubbing his eyes and mustache, "It's so slippery."

"We'll get out of this world as soon as possible," Wolley told him, patting him on the back, "Now come on, let's find an exit to this place." The plumbers and Toads continued to walk through the icy cave and jump from platform to platform to avoid falling into the icy water below.

"I wonder how cold that is," Yvan remarked.

"I honestly don't want to know," Luigi shivered. After a while of wandering through the caverns, Yvan sighed,

"I honestly don't know how to get out of here, and that scares me," he remarked. Mario chuckled,

"Since when do you feel scared?"

"Mario!" Luigi said, exasperated, "Is now really the time to be making fun of Yvan?"

"Hey guys!" Wolley exclaimed, which got the attention of everyone, "I think I found something!" Wolley was near one of the walls and looked up to the ceiling, where a block could be seen etched into the ice.

"Maybe that will help us find a way out of here," Wolley continued.

"I don't know Wolley, maybe that isn't the best idea…" Luigi commented.

"You got any better ideas?" Yvan asked sarcastically, and Luigi shrugged. Suddnely, Mario gasped,

"Wait! Wolley! Don't hit that! It's a-" Wolley hit the block, which then fell to the ground, "-POW Block." Mario finished. The cavern around them started to shake.

"Uh, Mario? What's happening?" Luigi asked nervously.

"The cavern is collapsing!" Yvan shouted.

"Everybody, RUN!" Mario shouted after him. The four started to run back towards the way they came, but they found it difficult to traverse.

"Mario! I can't jump that fast! The ice will cause me to slip into the water below!" Luigi screamed.

"It's okay bro, I believe in you!" Mario answered. The four friends found themselves at the place they fell and saw an exit to the cavern.

"Of course the exit to the cavern was in the opposite direction of the way we went," Yvan rolled his eyes. Just as the cave collapsed in on itself from the POW Block's force, Mario, Luigi, Yvan, and Wolley jumped out of the cavern as giant icicles structures blocked the entrance to the cave.

"Whew, that was close," Mario commented.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Wolley said sadly.

"Why are you sorry?" Luigi asked, "You couldn't have known that the block etched into that ice was a POW Block."

"I should have listened to Mario," Wolley stated, pointing at the red-and-blue clad plumber.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes from time to time," Luigi comforted.

"Some more than others," Yvan snickered while looking at Mario.

"Hey!" Mario said in an annoyed tone.

"Seriously though," Mario continued in a more comforting tone, "we are here for you Wolley. The four of us have been through a lot, and will continue to be great friends."

"Thanks guys," Wolley said with a tone of acceptance.

"Hey, guys, is that who I think that is?" Yvan asked, pointing at a giant snow mound.

"Oh my gosh, Peach!" Mario screamed as he ran over to Peach and the Green Sprixie Princess, who were badly injured.

"What happened?" Wolley asked. The Green Sprixie Princess groaned,

"Metal Mario and his crew are very powerful. We...couldn't stop them." Mario furrowed his brow,

"Those metal bozos will pay!"

"Yeah!" Yvan added, "No one messes with princesses!"

"We need help to defeat these metal characters if they are as strong as you guys are saying," Wolley said wisely.

"We defeated them once before," Mario explained, "Or at least forced them to retreat, but that's because Luigi and I surprised them with a Synchro Ground Pound. I don't think that trick will work twice. You're right, we're going to need some help." Mario thought for a moment as he helped Peach up and handed her a Mushroom to help her feel better, "And I know just the person."

"What do you mean you failed?" Bowser asked furiously, who was in the basement of hi castle.

"I mean, Iggy beat me one on one in a fight," Lemmy explained, his eyes still crossed, but filled with sadness.

"Why did you fight him one on one? Why didn't you cheat and just tell your entire army to attack?" Bowser asked.

"Because Iggy would have done the same thing, and his army is bigger than mine," Lemmy explained.

"I can't believe this," Bowser slammed his fist on the table, causing Lemmy to jump.

"Fine, we are going to do this together if you can't do it yourself. I will be much less forgiving of Iggy than you were though," Bowser added. Lemmy sighed, and suddenly Bowser's phone rang,

"Hello?" he asked.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm going to need your help," Mario said.

"What? Mario? Why are you of all people calling me?"

"I need your help. Your son Iggy created clones of Luigi, Peach, and I that are now trying to kill us," Mario explained. Bowser grinned,

"That sounds fine to me." Mario rolled his eyes and sighed,

"They are also trying to cause havoc throughout the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario added.

"WHAT?!" Bowser screamed, causing the room he was in to shake, "this will not stand. Fine, I'll help you, but only if I get the final blow on these metal goons."

"Deal," Mario stated flatly, and hung up on Bowser.

"Come on, Lemmy, we have a job to do," Bowser told Lemmy, passion and anger in his eyes. Lemmy nodded, and they both headed out towards Bowser's Airship.

"Uh, Mario, who exactly did you call?" Luigi asked timidly.

"I called Bowser," Mario said confidently.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"What made you want to call Bowser of all people?" Peach asked incredulously.

"To be honest, he and his army can easily take out Iggy, Smithy, and Metal Mario," Mario explained, "the only thing he asked for was that he would get the final blow, so I accepted."

"Bowser can't be trusted, especially after he kidnapped her for the upteenth time," Wolley said, pointing at Peach, "And her once," pointing at the Green Sprixie Princess. Mario shook his head,

"We really don't have a choice. Metal Mario and his crew are strong. We only beat them by surprise last time. We need someone who is strong, and Bowser is that person."

Everyone looked at each other.

"All right Mario," Luigi stated, "But if this backfires, it's on you." Mario nodded,

"Now, where exactly did Metal Mario and his metal crew go?" Peach suddenly got a call on her iPhone, so she picked it up.

"Yes?" she asked. She listened for a second, and then said,

"Okay," and hung up.

"Good news," she started, "I just got word from my Toad subjects that he was spotted in a desert land called Layer-Cake Desert."

"Well that is Plot Convenience at it's finest," the Green Sprixie Princess said cheerfully.

"What the? You read TV Tropes too?" Yvan asked.

"Of course! Who doesn't?" she asked sarcastically. Everyone looked at Mario and he looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Anyways," Wolley continued, "how can we get to Layer-Cake Desert fast?"

"Here, this way is to Layer-Cake Desert." Mario explained, and the band of five ran down the snow path.

Meanwhile, Metal Mario, Metal Luigi, Pink Gold Peach, and Gold Mario were driving in their Karts trying to outrun Iggy's Airship, which was now following them.

"Jerry, Emma, ready the cannons!" Iggy shotued. They nodded and pushed a giant cannon from inside the Airship.

"This. Thing. Is. So. Heavy!" Emma grunted.

"Why do I agree with you again?" Jerry asked.

"Because you like me," Emma said playfully.

"No, I don't." Jerry said flatly.

"Deep down you do," Emma winked. Jerry sighed and aimed the cannon at the Metal Characters. Smithy looked on,

"Use Bullet Bills covered by oxygen, it will make them rust and slow the metal ones down," he explained, "Also use hair spray, as it will slow down the gold ones." Iggy nodded,

"Use Bullet Bills!" Iggy shotued. Jerry and Emma quickly started loading the cannon with Bullet Bills, and Iggy cast spells on them that infused oxygen in them.

"Anyone else feel a little rusty?" Metal Mario asked.

"I do," Metal Luigi responded, trying to move his rusty leg joint, but having a little trouble doing it.

"I don't feel rusty," Gold Mario said, "I don't think Pink Gold Peach and I can rust because we are gold."

"Hey, does anyone else hear that?" Metal Luigi asked.

Suddenly, a Bullet Bill filled with Oxygen landed right next to Metal Mario.

"What the? A Bullet Bill with Oxygen?" Metal Luigi gasped and panicked,

"Oh shoot! Those guys are trying to make us rust! We've got to get out of here!"

"Well where do we go? We're in the middle of the desert," Metal Mario pointed out, looking at the endless sand and even some giant junk food in the background.

"We can hide behind that donut," Pink Gold Peach pointed out, looking at a chocolate donut the size of a small skyscraper. The four metal characters drove behind the donut, hoping to not get caught as Iggy's Airship patrolled the area.

"Can any of you see them?" Iggy asked Emma, who was looking at the desert landscape.

"I don't see them, but I see a giant delicious donut," Emma said, licking her lips.

"Emma! Now is not the time!" Jerry said aggravated.

"What? I'm hungry…" Emma said.

"I think they are hiding behind that donut," Smithy said stoically, ignoring the banter between Jerry and Emma, "It's the only hiding place in this ridiculously large and hot desert."

Behind the donut, the metal characters held their breath.

"We can't let them find us," Metal Luigi said timidly, "I don't want to be forced to do something I don't want to do."

"I agree," Gold Mario added.

"You know, Homer Simpson would love this giant donut here," Pink Gold Peach said, admiring the donut. Metal Mario and Gold Mario lost it.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" They both screamed. Behind them, Iggy's Airship aimed its cannon and fired two Bullet Bills, one with hair spray and one with oxygen. They hit the Metal characters, causing them to rust.

"I. Can't. Move." Metal Luigi said scaredly.

"Exactly," Iggy said menacingly, "I was your creator, and now, you're going to do what I say!" Iggy laughed maniacally.

"Yeah!" Jerry added, "Wait, how are you going to do that?" Jerry asked with confusion. "Oh, you'll see," Iggy said darkly. Smithy stepped forward,

"If you think you can use mind control on them, then you're wrong," Smithy explained, "They are made of metal, they don't have a mind to control, so that's not going to happen." Iggy listened intently.

"Dang it! I've been waiting to use that mind control spell again for ages," he pouted.

"Sorry Ig- wait, when did you use it the first time?" Jerry asked.

"I'll tell you later," Iggy said dismissively, sneaking a glance at Emma, who smiled at Iggy.

"So," Smithy started, "Here's the deal: You defeat the Mario Brothers and we set you free. Deal?" While Metal Mario couldn't turn his head because he was so rusty, he glanced at the other metal characters, who all held the same expression.

"You have yourself a deal," Metal Mario said confidently.

"Excellent," Smithy said without emotion, "See Iggy, sometimes the most powerful spells aren't always the answer." Iggy pouted, but they gathered the Metal Characters and fixed them up again using Smithy's hammer.

"Okay, where are we going to fight them?" Iggy asked as Smithy pounded on each metal.

"Ow!" Pink Gold Peach screamed.

"Watch my head!" Gold Mario exclaimed.

"Eek! That hurt!" Metal Luigi shrieked.

"That felt good," Metal Mario said calmly. After Smithy finished, Jerry answered, "How about on Acorn Plains? It's so far from any other area that we won't be disturbed."

"I love Acorn Plains!" Emma said excitedly, "It's so chill and relaxing to look at the rolling hills and grassy plains."

"You know what? Maybe you aren't so bad after all Emma, as I do find myself agreeing with you once again."

"Really? Yay!" Emma said excitedly, hitting Jerry's flower on his head with her nose playfully. Jerry blushed when this happened.

"Anyways, if you two are done," Iggy said with a bored tone of voice, "Let's head to Acorn Plains!" and Iggy sailed off to the rolling hills of Acorn Plains.

 **A/N: Looks like we have a setting for an epic battle: Acorn Plains! Being the first world from New Super Mario Bros. U, there are a lot of rolling hills and grassy plains, which is an interesting place for a giant brawl in my opinion. Anyways, huge shoutout to Junior BLD, FrenchMarioBros, and breath20k, and jeremy1555. You four have been awesome to talk to! If you want to PM me or leave a review, please feel free, as I am always on the lookout to meet more people ;). Anyways, I hope you all have a fantastic day! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Road to the Ultimate Battle

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 19: Road to the Ultimate Battle

The frigid mountains of Frosted Glacier shone brightly with snow and ice, twinkling in contrast with the landscape that always is a brightly lit night.

"You know what, as much as I give Frosted Glacier flack, I do love how it looks," Luigi pointed out.

"There I agree with you," Wolley added on.

"My kingdom has something similar to this," the Green Sprixie Princess commented, "In my kingdom we call it Snowball Park, and it looks pretty similar to that." Yvan snickered,

"I remember that level from Super Mario 3D World. Mario got killed by a Goomba wearing a Kuribo's Skate."

"Hey! First of all, you broke the fourth wall, and second of all, that was not my fault!" The Green Sprixie Princess giggled,

"You know everything you just said rhymed?" Mario opened his mouth in protest, but thought back to his sentence and chuckled,

"Huh, I guess it's rhyme time." Peach and the Green Sprixie Princess giggled harder.

"Guys, what are we actually doing?" Luigi asked.

"Why, we're off to stop those metal fools of course!" Mario answered.

"No, but how are we going to defeat them? We only won by surprise last time and because they were cowards and ran. We can't do the same thing again," Luigi said. Wolley nodded,

"Luigi is right. We can't beat them with just the four of us. Also, if Iggy and Smithy finds them, we won't be able to win. We need some allies." The rest of the heroes thought for a minute.

"Who can we call in for help?" Peach asked.

"Luigi, didn't you say you were friends with Nabbit?" Wolley asked. Mario scoffed,

"You mean to tell me you are friends with that nabbing rabbit? He literally steals from Toad Houses!" Mario said with distaste. Luigi sighed,

"He doesn't do that anymore. When you weren't in the Mushroom Kingdom, he helped Yvan, Wolley and I defeat Bowser. It took some convincing, but now we are on good terms. He even helped me out when I tried to escape from Jerry and Emma." Mario glared, but softened his gaze when he heard the last part.

"Ok, if you trust him, then we will see if he can help." Yvan laughed,

"Why are you against this, Mario? Weren't you the one that called in Bowser of all people?" Mario cringed,

"That's true. All right, just get a hold of Nabbit." Luigi nodded, and took out his iPhone to call the purple thieving rabbit.

"Anyone else?" Peach asked inquisitively.

"Me," said a voice behind her. Everyone turned around to see a hologram with Aidan on the screen.

"What the?" Mario asked incredulously, "You're that Magmaargh who watched us in our cages. Why are you now suddenly switching sides?" Aidan, who was in Grumble Volcano talking into a microphone and projecting himself on a hologram stated,

"I'm sick of working for that jerk Iggy. He never treats me with respect, even though I try my best. I know some of you," he looked at Mario and Luigi (who ended his call), "have killed some of my brethren, and I will never forgive you for that. That being said, I would rather fight for you then be treated with disrespect with Iggy." Mario looked at everyone else, who shared the same expression. Mario nodded,

"All right, we'll let you fight, although I don't know how you are going to fight." Aidan smiled,

"Thank you. I can't leave lava, but I constructed this so I could help you guys, so I'll see what I can do." Wolley smiled,

"That's good enough for me. I trust that you'll help us out in dealing with Iggy." Aidan nodded,

"Thanks…"

"Wolley," he answered.

"Anyways," Mario interrupted, "We have to get to Layer-Cake Desert to fight Metal Mario and Iggy." Aidan shook his head,

"Before I left, I overheard that they are now in Acorn Plains." Yvan scratched his head,

"Why are they in Acorn Plains of all places?"

Peach offered an explanation,

"Well, I only know about Acorn Plains because Mario and Luigi told me about it. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't even know it existed. Maybe it's because very few people know about it, so we can't call for backup."

"That makes a lot of sense," Mario said, "It's pretty much uninhabited."

"Alright then, let's go!" Aidan said with enthusiasm.

The rest of the group nodded, but Yvan conferred with Mario.

"I'll be honest, Mario, I don't trust Aidan," Yvan whispered. Mario sighed,

"I honestly don't know what to do. I have confidence in Aidan, but if he backstabs us he will feel our wrath." Yvan looked scared,

"If you say so…"

In Acorn Plains, Iggy's Airship was flying close to the ground through the desolate grassy landscape.

"This is so beautiful," Emma said breathlessly.

"I think it looks disgusting," Smithy countered, "not enough weapons, too much life." Emma looked at Smithy with confusion, and Smithy glared back. Emma, knowing that picking a fight with someone more powerful than her was a bad idea, backed off.

"Lemmy was telling me about this place," Iggy told Smithy, "it's almost exactly as he described it: rolling hills, wide open grassland plains, and lots of Pipes." Smithy nodded, but looked at the landscape with disgust. Emma heard this and asked,

"Oh, by the way, which Warp Pipe did you clog that let to Soda Jungle?" Iggy laughed,

"It goes from Toad Town to Soda Jungle, and I used it to draw them to my old castle. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned." He looked at Metal Mario, Metal Luigi, Pink Gold Peach, and Gold Mario, who were on the opposite side of the Airship.

"Hey, do you think we'll ever be okay?" Metal Luigi timidly asked Pink Gold Peach.

"What do you mean?" she asked back, not looking at Metal Luigi.

"I mean," he started, "I feel like almost everyone we've met has tried to attack us. Are we freaks?" Pink Gold Peach sighed,

"I honestly don't know. Everyone seems to treat us as worse versions of those non-metal imposters. Because we are literally made out of metal, everyone thinks that we just lust for destruction and chaos, but I know that isn't the truth." Pink Gold Peach turned around to face Metal Luigi.

"Just look at Gold Mario," she said, pointing at the gold plumber playing a card game with one of Iggy's Koopa Troopa minions, "he doesn't want to fight, he just wants to play sports. As for me, I don't want to be a princess, I want to play sports, go on adventures, and just not be restricted by being a princess." She sighed,

"I know Metal Mario seems like a hothead, which he is sometimes," Pink Gold Peach chuckled, "but he doesn't want to fight because he likes fighting. He wants to prove himself as better than our imposters." Metal Luigi was intently listening, but still fearful. Pink Gold Peach continued,

"What i'm trying to say is...yeah, we aren't viewed as the nicest people in the world, but deep down, we're just trying to be the best we can be and do what we think is right. Plus, you have me, Gold Mario, and Metal Mario ready to back you up at any time." Metal Luigi nodded, and now was calmer,

"Thanks, Pink, I really appreciate it." Pink Gold Peach laughed,

"I'm your friend, Metal Luigi, no need to thank me. Also, I like that nickname: Pink." Metal Luigi laughed timidly, then sighed as he continued to look out onto the landscape.

"We're here," Smithy said gruffly. Iggy nodded.

"All troops, report to the top deck immediately," he said, using his magic wand as an amplifier. The minions and goons of Iggy's renegade force went up to the top deck of Iggy's Airship, which was hovering near the giant Acorn tree at the beginning of Acorn Plains.

"Everyone, THIS is the day we defeat Mario and his annoying friends. We will win, and they will lose. We will prove to my father that we don't need his help to beat them. We will succeed!" Iggy shouted. The troops cheered but Smithy and the Metals stayed silent. Iggy continued,

"Now, we will head down to the Acorn Tree, and prepare for Mario's arrival." The troops listened, and disembarked the Airship as it landed close to the Acorn Tree. Jerry looked up at it as he exited the ship,

"So this is the fabled Acorn Tree. It's definitely bigger than I expected it to be." Emma overheard this and giggled,

"You just rhymed unintentionally." Jerry blushed,

"Oops, yeah, I did just kind of rhyme this time." Jerry blushed even harder as he realized what he just said. Directly next to him, Metal Mario was looking up at the Acorn Tree as well,

"Show me what you got fake Mario, because I can't wait to show you what I got," he snickered to himself.

The hot sandy Layer-Cake Desert was in the distance of Mario's line of sight. Giant patches of desert were surrounded by random assortments of gargantuous food and drinks that were as tall as buildings.

"We're almost at Layer-Cake Desert!" Mario shouted.

"It's kind of funny that this icy landscape turns into that desert landscape," Peach commented. Mario, Luigi, Yvan, and Wolley looked at each other and laughed.

"Trust me Princess," Yvan chuckled, "you haven't even seen HALF of what these lands have to offer." Peach looked confused.

"Yvan, you do realize we live in a land where I, a human princess, get regularly captured by a giant turtle monster with an army of turtles while getting saved by two plumbers and two mushrooms? It can't be too ridiculous." Almost as if on cue, Peach almost fell off of a giant cliff.

"Woah!" she screamed. Mario and Luigi quickly quickly rushed to her rescue as they looked over the edge. On top of the cliff they were standing on, was the snow landscape of Frosted Glacier, but below them was the sandy land of Layer-Cake Desert.

"What the, how does a giant cliff separate snow and sand?" the Green Sprixie Princess asked incredulously.

"This is what I meant," Yvan snickered, "Acorn Plains, Layer-Cake Desert, Frosted Glacier, Sparkling Waters, Soda Jungle, Rock-Candy Mines, and Meringue Clouds are all super weird places that seem interconnected like patchwork. It's really confusing."

Peach looked confused, "That's great and all, but how are we going to get down there?" Wolley stepped forward,

"If I remember correctly, there should be a ladder somewhere…" The other heroes looked around for a ladder around the cliff, being careful not to fall off of it. The Green Sprixie Princess floated around the outskirts of the cliff, and eventually found the rusty yellow ladder.

"I found it!" she screamed. The heroes walked over through the snow to the giant ladder.

"This doesn't look too safe…" Peach commented.

"I agree," Aidan added.

"Trust us, Princess, you too Aidan" Mario explained, "We've climbed this ladder before, it's perfectly safe." Luigi looked scared,

"It looks rustier than the last time we saw it. Also, who's going first?" Everyone looked at Mario, he sighed.,"Fine, since i'm supposed to be the hero, I'll go first." Mario started to climb down the ladder, followed by Yvan,

"If Mario can do it, so can I." Next, Princess Peach started to climb down after seeing Mario head down the ladder, and was then followed by Wolley. Luigi shook,

"I'm really not comfortable with this." The Green Sprixie put her hand on Luigi's shoulder,

"You're fine, I believe in you." Luigi blushed and looked at the ground,

"Thanks, I guess." Luigi looked down at the long chasm, but breathed calmly before climbing down the ladder.

"See, it's completely safe," Mario commented, as he was almost half the way down. As if on cue, the ladder started to creek.

"Oh, great," Yvan said. The ladder snapped, causing everyone but the Green Sprixie Princess, who was floating down, to fall. All of the heroes were terrified,

"What is happening?" Wolley screamed.

"I'm too young to die!" Mario screamed.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Luigi screamed. Suddenly, Peach started floating down slowly, using a parasol she was carrying.

"Grab on!" she shouted, outstretching her umbrella. Mario quickly grabbed onto her, while Wolley grabbed hold of the Green Sprixie Princess's hands.

"What do we do?" Yvan asked, annoyed. Aidan, who used his monitor, activated his jet boosters, and motioned Luigi and Yvan to grab onto the metal rods sticking out of the monitor.

"I'm here to help guys, grab on!" Luigi grabbed on for dear life while Yvan was hesitant.

"How do I know I can trust you? You could have poisoning on it" Luigi lost it,

"Do you want to get splatted like a pancake?" he asked sarcastically, "Or do you want to actually survive this fall?" Yvan grimaced as he weighed his options, but eventually grabbed the other antenna. The group of seven then slowly floated down onto the sandy landscape of Layer-Cake Desert, right next to an abandoned castle.

"That was close," Wolley commented, who let go of the Green Sprixie Princess. Luigi, who jumped off of Aidan's monitor, was pretty annoyed,

"Mario! You've got to stop being so headstrong and confident!"

"Luigi! I'm trying to help you all out, how was I supposed to know that it would break?" Mario replied, raising his voice.

"Guys, please calm down," Wolley said timidly.

"Yeah, fighting isn't going to solve anything," Peach added.

"Eh, I agree with Luigi on this one," Aidan commented through his monitor.

"Aidan!" Peach shouted.

"What? It's the truth," he said.

"But you're supposed to be diffusing the argument, not adding to it!" Peach shouted, starting to lose her temper.

"I personally think that Mario is a good leader," Yvan said. Soon everyone was embroiled in the argument while Wolley and the Green Sprixie Princess simply stood on the side.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" he asked. The Green Sprixie Princess shrugged,

"I think we should probably let them have their moment." The other heros' argument started to get even more heated.

"I'm telling you Mario, you have too much hubris," Luigi said angrily.

"Well, that's because I know what I am doing sometimes," Mario shot back.

"Oh my goodness this is too rich." Everyone wheeled around to see Bowser's giant Airship with Bowser standing on the bow of it,

"You all are just fighting each other, this is really a sight to see."

"Hello to you too, Bowser," Mario said angrily.

"Where is that rabbit?" Luigi asked with angst, looking around for any sign of Nabbit.

"So, are we going to stop Iggy or what?" Bowser asked incredulously.

"I still don't trust him," Peach told Mario.

"We really don't have a choice, Princess. Also, if he lays a finger on you, I'll be the first to save you," Mario said, facing Peach. Peach sighed,

"I don't need saving at this time, Mario. I just don't want to be with Bowser. After we defeat Iggy, I'm heading straight to my castle before he has a chance to kidnap me and I want you to ensure that the Green Sprixie Princess doesn't get kidnapped either." Mario nodded, understanding Peach's request. Bowser growled,

"Don't worry, Princess, I'm not fond of this either. Now come on, let's get this over with." Everyone boarded, but Bowser stopped Aidan as he tried to get on the gigantic Airship.

"You look familiar…" Aidan cringed, as he used to work for Bowser before he fought for Iggy's renegade force.

"Never mind, just get on so I don't have to look at you or any other ally of Mario's for any more time than needed," Bowser huffed. Aidan sighed, happy that he didn't get yelled at by one of his former bosses. With everyone on board, Lemmy talked to Bowser,

"Acorn Plains is found to the south of here," Bowser nodded, and shotued to the Lakitu piloting his ship.

"Set a course south for Acorn Plains!" the Lakitu nodded, and the Airship took off across the desert landscape.

"Ok, now that we are heading towards Acorn Plains to end this, we need a plan," Luigi commented. All the heroes were on the top of the Airship along with Bowser and Lemmy.

"In other words, does anyone have a plan?" Mario asked.

"How about we use cannonballs and destroy the metals?" Lemmy asked gleefully.

"But that will destroy the tree as well," Peach said, "And I'm pretty sure people need those Super Acorns."

"How about we crush them with the Airship?" Yvan asked. Bowser huffed at the idea,

"I'd gladly do that for those Metal fools, but I would rather not crush my own son."

"How about we use Lemmy's magic wand to confuse everyone on the battlefield?" Mario suggested

"I like that idea," Yvan said, looking at Mario in agreement.

"I third that," Wolley added.

"Wait, wait," Aidan interjected, "What spell will Lemmy use?" Everyone looked at Lemmy, who was deep in thought,

"Hm, how about: the Control Flip Spell, which makes one go left when they intend to go right and vice versa?" Everyone nodded except Mario,

"Oh come on! Why does everything have to break the fourth wall?"

Bowser glared at Mario,

"Why don't you suck up your pride for once and just go along with what we say?!" Mario was about to make a snarky response when he noticed that everyone was looking at him with confused and/or annoyed looks.

"Ok, fine, Lemmy will use that spell," Mario conceded.

"We have reached Acorn Plains and Iggy is in sight!" The Lakitu announced over the intercom. Everyone rushed to the top deck and looked down at the Acorn Tree as well as a large number of Iggy's troops on the ground.

"So," Iggy started, seeing Bowser's Airship, "You think you can best me? Bring it on!" And the battle began.

 **A/N: Wow! This is a long chapter! Sorry about the wait, but I really wanted to have all the ideas I had in this chapter. I know it's pretty long, but this is all in preparation for what is to come next. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, and get ready for Chapter 20, which will be the final chapter of the story! Anyways, I hope you all have a fantastic day! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: The Ultimate Battle

**The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**

Chapter 20: The Ultimate Battle

The Acorn Tree towered over Iggy's forces on the ground. Iggy, Smithy, Jerry and Emma were all looking up at Bowser's Airship. The other metal characters were right beside Iggy's other minions glaring at the Airship with hatred and looked ready to kill. Meanwhile, on the Airship, Bowser was glaring down at Iggy.

"Iggy, I can't believe you betrayed me! We could have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom! Now I have to stop you by teaming up with the very people I wanted to defeat." Iggy snarked,

"Except for the part where you don't know how to take over the kingdom. You are your generals are dim-witted and can't tell left from right." Bowser fumed, while Lemmy backed away,

"Dad, this really isn't a good time to do this…" Bowser didn't listen,

"That's it! I'm taking you down Iggy! Everyone, get ready!" All of Bowser's troops that he took with him got in formation.

"Let the battle begin," Iggy said with a crazed tone, and the battle began. Iggy started by casting a magic spell at Bowser's Airship, which Lemmy blocked using his own spell.

"Not today, brother!" he shouted gleefully.

"I beg to differ," Smithy commented. Suddenly, a hoard of Colossal Koopa Paratroopas came out from behind the Acorn Tree and hit Bowser's Airship with their giant winged shells.

"Uh, this is bad," Wolley commented.

"Well, duh!" Bowser shouted, as the Airship started to blare its sirens.

"We're starting to lose altitude!" the Green Sprixie Princess shouted.

"We're gonna crash!" Yvan said, bracing himself on a floorboard with Wolley. Luigi and Peach each held on tight to Mario's arms, who looked determined to save everyone.

"Wait for it…" he whispered to himself as the Airship started to descend faster.

"Wait for it…" he said, louder, as the Airship continued to fall at a high speed.

"Keep waiting for it…"

"Mario, what are you doing?" Yvan asked in a confused and annoyed tone.

"Now! Everyone jump off!" he shouted. Mario jumped off first and slid down the bark of the Acorn Tree with Yvan following.

"You better know what you're doing," Yvan commented. Peach jumped off the ship, using her parasol to float down. Wolley gulped, but followed Mario and Yvan in jumping off the ship and sliding down the giant Acorn Tree. Aidan, using his quick thinking, guided his monitor off the ship and floated to the ground using his rocket boosters. Luigi was scared out of his wits though,

"I'm not gonna make it! I'm not gonna make it!" he started screaming. Bowser rolled his eyes,

"Just go!" and he punched Luigi off of the Airship before Luigi could react and he started falling towards the ground. Mario, noticing this, shouted after him.

"Luigi!" He jumped off of the bark and tried to catch him, but before he could, he saw Iggy's telltale magic bubble that encased him before.

"No more Luigi in this battle!" he said menacingly as Mario landed hard on the grassy ground.

"Give me back my brother!" he shouted.

"And why should I?" he asked in a taunting tone. Before Mario could answer, Peach floated down behind Iggy and whipped him with her parasol, throwing him to the floor. Jerry and Emma, who were standing beside Iggy, gasped, while Smithy simply looked on.

"That's why," she said sarcastically, "Never mess with a plumber or princess!"

"Can everyone stop with the rhyming?" Jerry asked sarcastically. The bubble around Luigi disintegrated and he jumped back into action alongside Mario.

"Let's do this," he said with determination. Meanwhile, back on the Airship, Bowser looked down at the action below with disgust,

"Dad! Help me!" Bowser turned around to see Lemmy stuck under the Airship mast, which collapsed onto him.

"Lemmy!" he screamed, and rushed over to the Airship mast before trying to lift it up. By this point, all of Bowser's troops had jumped off and landed on the grass below.

"Dad, it's okay, I'll find a way off! Just let me try!" He moaned in pain as he tried to move the mast off of his leg. Bowser looked on in fear,

"No, Lemmy, I'm not leaving you here."

"Dad! I got this, just let me do it." Lemmy responded. Bowser and Lemmy locked eyes, but Bowser nodded in sadness, as he used his Whirling Fortress move (in which he retreated into his turtle shell and spun around off of his Airship. Behind him, the Airship exploded, and Lemmy flew the air unconscious.

"Lemmy!" Bowser shouted, as he caught Lemmy. He was small in Bowser's arms, and he looked on with tears starting to flow out of his eyes. He put Lemmy down and joined the ranks of Mario, Luigi, Yvan, Wolley, Princess Peach, the Green Sprixie Princess, and Aidan, who were all standing before the opposing side of Iggy, Smithy, Jerry, Emma, Metal Mario, Metal Luigi, Pink Gold Peach, and Gold Mario. All had varying levels of confidence on their faces but all geared up for a fight. Behind both lines, two armies gathered and ready to take the other one down.

"So," Metal Mario commented, "It all comes down to this." Mario nodded,

"This is where it all ends and you get defeated." Metal Mario laughed, which sounded grating on everyone but the other metal's ears.

"That is where you are mistaken, my imposter. I will succeed. I am the hero of this land, and you have done nothing but let your imposter Princess get captured over and over by the very turtle you are now working with. How does that make you feel?" Mario's eyes flared and his mustache bellowed in the wind as dead silence descended on the grassy pain for a moment.

"You will not succeed," Mario said quietly, building up his voice, "You will fail! Give me your best and watch me defeat you!" He ran quickly towards Metal Mario preparing for an attack while Metal Mario just smirked,

"I was thinking the same thing." Metal Mario ran forward towards Mario and tried to punch him. Mario, expecting this, ducked under it by bending over backwards as time seemed to slow to crawl. Metal Mario, missing the punch, fell over from the force of his punch onto the ground.

"Woah!" Wolley shouted, raising his fist in the air "That was awesome! It was like that one scene in The Matrix with that bullet-time dodge!"

Mario shook himself,

"Thank you very much, even if you didn't have to break the fourth wall." Metal Mario, angry, jumped up,

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's attack them!" The rest of the villains nodded and ran towards the heroes while the heroes did the same. A massive ground battle broke out as everyone was fighting at least one other person. The armies also began to fight in the background.

"So, you two are those Toads that accompanied Mario and Luigi that one time?" Iggy asked with a crazed tone, "Well, you won't beat me this time!" He shot a fast travelling green magic blast at Yvan and Wolley. They simply jumped over the attack as the magic blast accidentally hit Jerry, who was on the other side of Yvan and Wolley.

"Watch where you shoot that thing!" he said with aggravation as he brushed off the damage the spell gave to him.

"Come on Wolley, we fight as one!" Yvan shouted, going back to back with Wolley.

"Agreed Yvan, let's do this!" Yvan, who was facing Jerry, ran up to Jerry and gave him a series of rapid punches, which Jerry did not expect.

"How can this little Toad punch so fast?" Jerry said with a groan as he started to collapse under the amount of punches Yvan gave to him. Jerry furrowed his brow though and instead headbutted Yvan to the floor.

"Not so tough now, are you, little Toad?" Yvan snickered as he got up, slightly injured,

"Oh, I'm not done yet." On the other side of him, Wolley was in a fiercely fought battle with Iggy, who kept shooting green magic blasts at him while Wolley kept dodging.

"Why can't you hold still for a second?" he asked angrily. He paused before his face lit up,

"Oh wait, you can," he said menacingly. He switched up his mechanics, instead opting to shoot a spell that froze Wolley in place. Since this spell is homing, even though Wolley jumped over it, it just curved back around and hit him in the back.

"I...can't...move!" he barely said, attempting to resist the effects of the spell.

"Ha ha! Prepare to be defeated by me! The great Iggy Koopa!" Wolley gritted his teeth as Iggy charged up another more powerful green magic blast. Noticing this, Yvan gasped and stopped fighting Jerry.

"Wolley! I got you!" he shouted. He did a backflip and landed behind Iggy before grabbing his tail.

"Ouch!" Iggy screamed. Yvan slowly began to swing Iggy around by the tail before throwing him against the tall Acorn Tree. Iggy hit his head on the tree, dropping his wand.

"Yvan, that was amazing!" Wolley exclaimed, now unfrozen, "That was like Super Mario 64!" Yvan beamed. Next to them, Bowser and Gold Mario were fighting viciously. Hearing the reference, Gold Mario shook his head,

"What is it that is so appealing about breaking the 4th wall?" Using this opportunity, Bowser swiped his claw at Gold Mario's face, causing a dent in his face.

"Why do we have to fight? Why can't we just settle this on the tennis court?" he asked.

Bowser chuckled,

"You know what, later I'll challenge you and beat you. But right now, it's time to throw down!" Bowser attempted another claw slice but this time, Gold Mario jumped out of the way.

"I may not be the sharpest metal out there, but I am not dumb you oversized turtle!" Gold Mario shot a golden fireball at Bowser, who wasn't expecting the attack.

"Argh!" Bowser shouted as he got hit by the golden fireball, hurting him greatly and making Coins appear around him.

"Never underestimate the power of gold!" Gold Mario said, standing near the panting Bowser.

"Really?" Pink Gold Peach asked, "That's the best you got? Why not, 'Au is coming for you!" Gold Mario looked puzzled. Pink Gold Peach sighed as she dodged an attack from Princess Peach,

"Get it? Au is the symbol for Gold on the Periodic Table? Never mind." Pink Gold Peach then got smacked to the ground by Peach's frying pan.

"Why don't you focus on your own battle?" She asked sarcastically, looking down on the floor at Pink Gold Peach.

"I won't let you beat me, you stuck-up princess!" She shouted. She hopped up and attempted to punch Peach who used her parasol as a shield, and then as a weapon.

"Two can play at that game," she snickered as she took out her own metallic parasol to block, and then to hit Peach, which throwing Peach to the ground.

"Au is coming for you," she said, looking down on Peach. Luigi was sent flying across the plain, slamming into the Acorn Tree.

"Wow, my Metal counterpart is powerful," he muttered.

"I...I don't want to hurt you," Metal Luigi said timidly, seeing Luigi hurt from his punch.

"Then why are you hurting me?" Luigi asked, rubbing his injured arm.

"Because…" Metal Luigi started, "because you want to hurt me!"

"I don't want to hurt you, I thought you were going to hurt me," Luigi said back. Both the metal and normal plumber stood in silence.

"I...I think we just misunderstand each other," Luigi said, finally getting up.

"Yeah," Metal Luigi responded, "maybe all of us just misunderstand each other."

"In that case, maybe we can stop this fighting," Luigi said. Metal Luigi nodded, but before they could act, the Green Sprixie Princess was thrown against the tree by Smithy. Aidan, who was behind Smithy, electrocuted Smithy using his monitor. The big villain turned around to face Aidan,

"What the? Aidan? Why are you attacking, you are supposed to be a double agent!"

"You are?" Luigi asked, betrayed.

"You are?" Mario asked, as he was pushing against Metal Mario. Aidan looked at the lava in Grumble Volcano with shame.

"Aidan," Smithy started, "You are a double agent, attack the Mario crew please." Mario, Luigi, and every other hero. If you don't, he won't be alive much longer," Smithy pointed at a cage.

"Nabbit!" Luigi screamed, seeing the purple rabbit with a sad expression on his face sitting in his cage.

"Let him go!" Luigi shouted.

"Nah, he's caused us enough trouble," Iggy laughed, "He tried to kill those Colossal Koopa Paratroopas that attacked your ship, and of course Emma noticed and captured him." Emma came up from behind the cage and waved,

"Hi everyone."

"And it was super simple too," Iggy smirked, "since she's under my control anyway."

Jerry gasped,

"Wait, you put HER under that mind-control spell?" Iggy chuckles while rolling his eyes,

"I mean, yeah. She wouldn't join otherwise and I needed someone strong like her. What? You thought her head-in-the-clouds personality is what she's actually like?" Jerry looked betrayed as he tried to take this all in.

"So, you're saying the person I was beginning to fall for is the way you wanted her to be?" Jerry asked, dumbstruck. Iggy thought for a moment,

"I mean, yeah."

Aidan looked annoyed,

"You know what? Forget it! I'm not staying with you or Smithy another moment longer. I'm not going to be a double agent, you basically played with a man's heart!"

"I promised Jerry that he would get a good partner and I gave him one," Iggy shot back.

"But you took away Emma's FREE WILL, that's something I can never get behind." The other metals, overhearing this, were also exasperated.

"And by the looks of it, he was going to try and put us under mind control!" Pink Gold Peach said, annoyed.

"Why are we even fighting these guys?" Metal Luigi asked, anger rising in his voice, "I've stopped fighting my imposter because he doesn't even want to hurt me, and I don't want to hurt him. I bet the same goes for everyone!" Pink Gold Peach and Gold Mario looked at Peach and Mario respectively, who both nodded.

"We just feared each other for no reason," Peach commented. Most of the metals nodded and faced Iggy and Smithy angrily.

"Sorry bro," Metal Mario said to Metal Luigi, "I'm with Iggy on this one, these imposters must be destroyed." He then suddenly punched Mario who flew across the battlefield crashing into Iggy's Airship.

"Well, Aidan, since you won't hurt the Mario Bros, looks like we'll have to do something to this little bunny here." Iggy sneered. Nabbit looked up with fear in his eyes at Iggy, who sneered. Iggy prepared to shoot Nabbit with the mind control spell when Metal Luigi intervened,

"No! You will not hurt him!" He screamed as he jumped in the way of the blast, severely hurting him and knocking him unconscious.

"What the?!" Iggy asked with surprise.

"Metal bro!" Metal Mario shouted. He shot a glance at Iggy,

"How dare you attack my metal bro. You know what? I'm done playing your little charade. You and Smithy are going to pay for what you've done to my brother!" Mario got up,

"Can't you see that Iggy is the enemy and not me now?" He asked, struggling a little to stand up. Metal Mario turned around and glared,

"No, you both are my enemies. If I want to prove i'm better than some imposter, I must defeat him." He started to walk over to Mario, but Gold Mario stepped in between them.

"Step aside Gold Mario," he said angrily.

"You know he doesn't want to fight you. You could just settle this in a more peaceful way, like a round of golf." Metal Mario got furious,

"I am tired of hearing your sports nonsense!" He then punched Gold Mario out of the way, much to everyone's shock.

"I will defeat you," he said to Mario. Iggy laughed hysterically, "Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" He quickly conjured a spell putting Mario and Metal Mario in a bubble.

"Smithy, will you fly the Airship for me?" Smithy wasn't listening, and instead was staring down at Bowser, who looked at Iggy furiously.

"No," he said simply.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'?" Iggy asked.

"I mean, our partnership is done. Your father has caused me too much trouble and I cannot allow him to roam undefeated by me," he suddenly threw his hammer at Bowser, who got hit in the stomach. Smithy then shape-shifted into his Tank form and started to attack the Koopa King.

"Smithy! I thought our plan was to defeat the Mario Brothers!" Iggy shouted.

"I have my own agenda, and it includes defeating your father, Bowser," Smithy responded, his anger boiling as he advanced on Bowser. Aidan laughed,

"That's what you get, Iggy. Looks like your plans are falling apart."

"My plan is not done yet," he shot back, "Emma, you know what to do." Emma nodded and started running towards Iggy's Airship while Iggy guided the bubble with Mario and Metal Mario towards the deck of the Airship.

"Emma, no! You don't have to do this!" Jerry shouted. Emma shook her head,

"Iggy wants me to do it, so I ultimately have to do it." Jerry looked on, shocked.

"Emma! Resist the control!" Jerry shouted.

"Here's a better idea," Yvan smirked running towards Iggy, "let's break it!"

Yvan quickly jumped on Iggy's head and grabbed his wand.

"Yvan! You don't know how to work that thing!" Peach shouted. Aidan sighed,

"This won't go well,"

Yvan looked at the wand with confusion,

"Uh, how about this?" He waved the wand at Mario and Metal Mario, breaking their bubble and making them land on Iggy's Airship.

"And this?" He continued, making an upwards motion at the Airship, which jolted it high in the sky.

"Yvan!" Luigi said in an annoyed tone.

"I hope my bro is alright," Metal Luigi commented timidly.

"Yeah," Luigi added, cooling down a bit, "same here."

High in the sky, Mario and Metal Mario held onto the floorboards of the Airship as it shot up into the cloudy skies, which were starting to darken.

"Oh great, now we have to fight in a thunderstorm," Metal Mario commented.

"Yeah, it kind of stinks, but I will defeat you and prove to you that I am the best plumber!" Mario shouted. Metal Mario chuckled,

"See, that is where you are mistaken, I will prove to you that I am the best plumber." And so, high in the sky, the final battle between plumbers began. Metal Mario threw the first punch aiming at Mario's nose, which he dodged. Mario then grabbed Metal Mario's hand and attempted to throw him to the ground. Metal Mario scoffed at Mario's futile attempt,

"You idiot, i'm made of metal! You can't throw me!" He simply shifted his weight, causing Mario to fall over onto the Airship's floorboards.

"What is Mario doing?" Wolley asked back on the ground, trying to spot Iggy's Airship.

"I don't know, but right now, we have bigger problems to deal with," Pink Gold Peach pointed out, as Iggy tried to knock everyone over by spinning rapidly in his shell. Meanwhile, Bowser and Smithy were duking it out, trying desperately to knock the other to the floor.

"I will defeat you, you oversized turtle," Smithy commented stoically.

"How many times have people said that to me?" Bowser asked sarcastically, "a hundred? No, only the Mario Bros. can defeat me, and they are on my side this time! Prepare for defeat once again Smithy and the hands of the Koopa King!" Suddenly, Lemmy started to wake up, and groaned,

"What the? What happened?" he asked groggily. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Bowser, who was fighting with Smithy, and then over at Iggy, who glanced at Bowser while coming out of his shell to charge another attack.

"Now's my chance," he thought. He retreated once again into his shell, this time just before Wolley could jump on him and started to spin rapidly. "Bowser! Watch out!" Bowser looked up and saw Iggy trying to spin around rapidly. He quickly stopped his punching and retreated into his shell, moving out of the way.

"What? Are you scared, Koopa King?" Smithy asked, with a tone of sarcasm he didn't often use. Bowser just snickered,

"Behind you." Smithy turned around to see Iggy barreling towards him and simply said,

"Oh, darn." Iggy crashed into Smithy launching him into the Acorn Tree and severely injuring him. Iggy also crashed into the Acorn Tree, but when he got out of his shell, Bowser grabbed him.

"You're coming with me, Iggy," he growled. Iggy whimpered and everyone else cheered.

"We did it!" the Green Sprixie Princess shouted.

"For once, I must say," Peach beamed, "Good job, Bowser." Bowser blushed while Luigi rushed over to the cage with Nabbit in it.

"Hold on Nabbit, I'll get you out," he said, fiddling with the lock. A gold gloved hand was placed on Luigi's shoulder.

"Allow me," Gold Mario said in a kind-hearted voice. Luigi nodded and stepped away from the lock. Gold Mario then charged up a golden fireball and launched it at the lock, breaking it and turning it into Coins. The little rabbit jumped out, and waddled over to Luigi, muttering gibberish.

"Nice to see you again too, Nabbit." On the other side of the Acorn Tree, Jerry sadly looked down at Emma, who fell unconscious after Yvan took the wand. Nabbit saw this and waddled over.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

"I'll make sure of it," Peach said, walking over to the Wiggler.

"Thanks, Princess, and sorry about that whole thing," Jerry said, hope crawling into his voice. Peach grinned,

"It's alright, at least you helped us in the end."

"Yeah," Jerry said, looking back to Emma.

"Wait! Everyone!" Where's Mario?!" Yvan shouted. Everyone gasped, and looked back up to the stormy skies, where Mario and Metal Mario were battling each other atop the flying ship. Now lightning was starting to strike the Airship as well.

"Wow, how long has this fight been going on?" Mario asked. Metal Mario huffed, a little tired,

"I don't know, but I'll keep fighting until I win!"

"As will I," Mario said, almost equally as tired. The two continued to fight, exchanging blows. While Metal Mario was more powerful, Mario was more agile, allowing him to dodge Metal Mario's attacks.

"I see you're having trouble catching up with my agility," Mario commented. Metal Mario gritted his teeth, which caused a large metal sound that hurt Mario's ears.

"Argh! What is that noise!" Metal Mario, taking advantage of the situation punched Mario to the ground.

"Finally, I will prove to the world that **I** am the best plumber. See you later, imposter plumber!" He then ran over to the Bullet Bill cannons, firing them at Mario.

"Oh my goodness!" Mario shouted as fast moving Bullet Bills shot from cannons at him from all sides. He had to dodge, duck, and roll just to avoid half of them and then he had to jump over the rest to make sure he didn't get pummeled by the black bullets. Mario could see Metal Mario directly in front of him, laughing as the airship he was standing on zoomed through the dark storm clouds with thunder rolling in the background. Mario was enraged,

"If you think you are so tough, then come and fight me one on one, no weapons!" Mario shouted at Metal Mario. He stopped laughing, just for a moment, then jumped high in the air and slammed down on the Airship.

"Wait a minute," Mario said to himself as he saw Metal Mario come crashing down,

"This is just like my dream!" Mario remembered back to Chapter 1 when he was fighting Bowser in his dream.

"Not today, Metal Mario!" Mario screamed. As Metal Mario slammed down on the Airship, he backflipped just as Metal Mario hit the Airship. Landing behind Metal Mario, Metal Mario had enough force to crash through the Airship landing in the water below.

"I'll get you for this!" he shouted as he continued to fall into the ocean of Sparkling Waters. Unfortunately, that hole that Metal Mario created also caused the rest of the Airship to destabilize.

"Uh oh," Mario commented, "This doesn't look good." The Airship started to lose altitude and Mario, scared, decided to hang onto the Airship.

"Once I get close to the ground, I have to jump off," Mario thought to himself.

Back on the ground, the Green Sprixie Princess shouted,

"Look to your west everyone! It's Iggy's Airship!" Iggy smiled, even though he was tied up using a spell from Lemmy's wand.

"Heh, looks like your plumber friend isn't going to survive the crash," Everyone glared at Iggy as the Airship continued to fall towards the grassy cliff.

"Oh no! Mario is going to fall into the water near that cliff!" Luigi looked determined and started to run over towards the cliffside.

"Luigi, what are you doing?" Peach asked, concerned.

"He's saving his brother," Pink Gold Peach said with a smile. Luigi jumped over all the Pipes in the way as he raced towards the falling Airship Mario was on.

"Mario! I got you!" Luigi shouted, jumping over a Green Warp Pipe and running to the edge of the cliff. Mario looked on as he saw Luigi.

"Bro! I got this!" Mario shouted aiming and timing his jump off of the Airship.

"Mario! You've got to stop being overconfident! It's been getting you into trouble throughout this entire adventure! Let me help you!" Mario paused, thinking back on his actions and the things he has said and done. He sighed,

"You are right, Luigi. I need you to help me."

Luigi smiled,

"There you go, now, take this Super Acorn! You'll be able to fly off of it!" He threw the Super Acorn to the Airship. It flew through the air. Mario jumped high in the air and caught it with his mouth, swallowing the acorn power-up. Suddenly, his clothes changed into that of a flying squirrel, complete with pointy ears and his arms having a glider placed in between them.

"Thanks, Luigi!" he shouted, as he took a leap of faith and started to glide through the air towards solid ground. Behind him, the Airship exploded, shooting fire and soot high into the air.

"Oh no," Peach said, fearing for the brother's safety.

"I hope they are alright," Wolley said, looking concernedly at the giant explosion.

"Well, come on! Let's go find them!" Yvan prodded.

"I'm not coming," Bowser said flatly. Everyone looked at him with surprise, including Lemmy. There was an awkward pause before Bowser sighed,

"Listen, I never thought I would say this, but thank you for teaching this little grunt and this fool a lesson. While I honestly don't care about Mario's well-being as I am his archenemy, I at least admit that you all did help me out" Everyone smiled at Bowser's thanks, and Bowser motioned for Lemmy.

"Come on Lemmy, let's head home and teach these two a lesson." Iggy looked at Smithy and gulped as Lemmy used his magic wand to move Iggy onto his Airship before waving good-bye to the heroes and metals and taking off for Bowser's Castle with Bowser, Jerry, and an unconscious Emma.

"Huh, I never thought I would see the day that Bowser is actually grateful for us." Everyone turned around to see Luigi speaking, along with Mario in his squirrel suit.

"Mario! You're alive!" Peach beamed, and rushed over to hug him, which he returned.

"Nice job, Luigi," Yvan said, punching him affectionately in the shoulder. Nabbit jumped in agreement as well.

"But wait, where is Metal Mario?" Pink Gold Peach asked. Everyone looked at Mario.

"He...fell into the water after attempting to pound me." Pink Gold Peach, Metal Luigi, and Gold Mario looked down at the grassy ground with sadness.

"Is he...dead?" Metal Luigi asked sadly. Pink Gold Peach looked up, determination on her face.

"No, he isn't," Gold Mario and Metal Luigi looked up with confusion, "he's stronger than that. I'm not saying he's dead until we find him dead." Gold Mario looked at Pink Gold Peach with sorrow in his eyes,

"Metal Mario may be strong, but I don't think he can survive a crash that bad." Pink Gold Peach shook her head,

"I'm not stopping until I find him, now come on!" She started to walk away. After a few seconds, Metal Luigi shrugged his shoulders and followed her. Finally, Gold Mario sighed,

"Thanks guys," he said, looking at the heroes, "And sorry for the trouble we caused." He rushed after Metal Luigi and Pink Gold Peach out in the distance of Acorn Plains.

"So, what's our next move?" Yvan asked.

"Shouldn't we unclog that Warp Pipe in Soda Jungle?" Mario asked. Luigi nodded,

"I agree, we still haven't done that. Although, how are we going to get there?"

Wolley smiled,

"Remember that shortcut? It takes one directly from Acorn Plains to Soda Jungle?" Yvan nodded,

"Oh yes, I remember that. We stopped by that island and took a deep dive into the water when we went there. Good idea, Wolley,"

"Actually, I think I'll head back to the Sprixie Kingdom now that this is all over," the Green Sprixie Princess stated as they began to walk (or float in the Green Sprixie Princess's case), "I do have a kingdom to rule after all."

"Okay, that's fair," Peach said, "Thanks so much for helping us out!" The two princesses shook hands and the Green Sprixie Princess beamed.

"Alright, good-bye everyone!" she said with joy. Everyone responded with the same words as she floated away towards the Clear Pipe that would lead her back to her kingdom.

"Well Luigi, let's-a-go fix that clog!" Mario said with enthusiasm.

"Okey dokey!" Luigi said high-fiving the Mario Bros. as they walked out towards the shortcut.

Down in the ocean of Sparkling Waters, ripples started to form as Metal Mario poked his head out of the water. He looked around to see a dark cave near the cliff he fell off of. He jumped out of the water and into the cave, shivering, dizzy, wet, and cold. After a few minutes of shivering, he finally got himself to stop, and he looked out into the ocean blue.

"We will meet again, imposter," he said to no one, "and this time, I will win."

 **The End...for now**

 **A/N: And THAT is** _ **The Greatest Enemy: A Super Mario Fanfiction**_ **. I really hope you all enjoyed this wild ride throughout all 20 chapters, and enjoyed the characters and scenes. This story was so much fun to write and I enjoyed reading all the reviews you all sent me! Special shout-out to Junior BLD, FrenchMarioBros, breath20k, and jeremy1555 for their excellent support throughout this entire journey. Anyways, now I have a BIG question for all of you. Would you like to see a prequel or a sequel to this story? I am definitely going to write both but I would like you all to decide which one I will write first. The prequel would focus around Iggy Koopa and how he not only came up with the plot to clone the Mario Bros. but also his betrayal of Bowser and other things that went into this plot. The sequel would focus on Metal Mario and his adventures throughout the Mushroom Kingdom as well as his struggle to find out what he wants to do with himself and who he is. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed the story and please be sure to not only review the story, but also vote in the poll! Anyways, that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed these 20 chapters and have a fabulous day ;).**


End file.
